Someone Like You
by Rontora
Summary: Samcedes! When Mercedes Jones mets Sam Evans in the hallway of her apartment building she tries her hardest to deny something is happening between them. How ever when he helps her with a personal issue will she finally find herself worthy of real love. Disclaimer: I do not want to be connected to that show so no I do not own glee.
1. Chapter 1

Mercedes sighed ready to give up finding her keys in the mess of a purse she carried. She kicked the door angrily and swore as he purse fell spilling the contents all over the floor. As she bent down to pick up her fallen items tears welled in her eyes. Would today never end? Would she be stuck reliving the worse day of her life over and over until it drove her insane.

Her phone vibrated and she knew it was another text sent from Brian she just didn't care to read it. Replaying their conversation in her head she came to the conclusion that life was not fair. Brian had been her on again off again longtime boyfriend. He was everything she thought she wanted and felt blessed that he chose her to spend the rest of her life with. Or so she thought.

When she entered his apartment after work this afternoon she was optimistic about their wedding plans. That was until he pushed the wedding back from six months to a year. When she asked why he held her hand and preceded to tell her she needed to time to lose weight.

Shocked and pissed she gave him and inquisitive look. He smiled saying how he loved her but he knew she could be healthier because when she was younger she was smaller. She didn't know what to do or say so she laughed at him. He stood angrily demanding that she take him seriously. He told her that while she was his cinnamon latte (the nickname he gave her for her skin complexion) she needed to firm up and slim down before he would be caught dead being seen with her in wedding photos. Mercedes wiped her face still feeling the sting on her hand from the slap that radiated across his face.

She was in deep thought as someone cleared their throat. She looked up to the one who invaded her pity party and found herself staring into a pair of hypnotic green eyes. She felt confused as she had never seen the owner of those eyes in her apartment building before. She slowly pulled her eyes away glancing at the owner and smiling inside at how handsome he was. With short blonde hair and big pink lips he was cute. Too bad her attitude would never let her admit that she found any man cute. They were all asses as far as she was concerned.

He bent down to her handing her a pack of tissues from his pocket.

"Are you ok?"

She looked at him lifting her eye brows at him. She wiped her eyes sadly and looked away from him. He sat down next to her and crossed his long legs over each other.

"I know I just realized that was a loaded question of course you aren't ok. You don't just sit outside and cry when you have a nice quiet apartment to cry into. So are you locked out?"

She continued to stare away from him feeling confused at why he would be talking to her.

"I'm Sam I just moved in across the hall but my friends call me white chocolate."

Mercedes couldn't hold her laugh inside. She looked at him and sighed. "Mercedes."

She said sadly.

"Nice to meet you. So is this a common occurrence?"

She looked at him then looked away. He continued. "I'm asking because I am a gentleman and I can never walk past a damsel in distress and not want to help her."

"Trust me this is not me. It's just been a really bad day and I'm sorry you felt compelled to help me."

She stood gathering the last of her fallen items and turned towards the door.

"Thank you for the concern I'm ok."

"Are you sure?" Sam asked standing.

Mercedes was finding him irresistible. He was so sweet and charming and his southern accent was doing something to her. She gave a weak smile.

"I'm ok. It was nice talking to you. See you around."

She turned towards the door realizing that she still didn't know where her keys were. Sam bent down seeing them on the floor and grabbed them.

"Looking for these?"

She found it hard not to find this man charming. She took them from him and opened her door.

"Thank you."

"You are very welcome." He said running his hands through his hair then stuffing them into his pocket. "See you around."

She nodded in agreement and shut the door as she entered her apartment. She leaned against the door and sighed heavily. As angry as she was at Brian she couldn't help but smile at the sweetness if Sam. He was different than she knew.

Mercedes walked over to her couch and plopped down. Her phone rang and glanced at it. Finally it was no longer Brian but Santana her best friend.

"Hello."

"Hey girl! So why did Brian call me talking about you threw his ring back into his face after you slapped him."

"Because I did. Do you know what that fool said to me?"

"He said he was just being honest and you couldn't take it."

"He told me that he needed me to lost weight. That there was no way he was taking wedding pictures with me the way I look. I was so excited when we first got engaged and now he wants to change me to fit into his little minded image of what makes him happy. I can't believe I fell for it."

"So you just called the whole thing off?"

"Do you really think that I would want to be with a man who doesn't even want the real me?"

"No we both know you deserve to be with someone who makes you happy."

"I really thought that he was the one for me but I was wrong. How can you be so wrong about a person you wanted to spend the rest of your life with?"

"I don't know. So do you have to go to work today?"

"Yeah I have a few kids coming over here for lessons so I really need to get my attitude together. I will call you after they leave, maybe you can come over and we can have a Criminal Minds marathon."

"No you need to get out. We are going to that new restaurant. Southern Cuisine."

"I don't know."

"Come on I will get the girls together and we will all come out and have fun."

"Fine."

Someone knocked on the door.

"I have to go I hear the pitter patter of little students eager to learn how to control their breathing. I will meet you at the restaurant at 7."

"Sounds like a plan."


	2. Chapter 2

Mercedes heaved a heavy sigh as glanced in the mirror. Normally she would enjoy a night out, but she didn't really feel like there was a reason to celebrate the end of a four year relationship. Brian was supposed to be the "one". He was the man of her dreams or so she thought. She thought the frog turned into the Prince it wasn't supposed to be the other way around.

She gave herself another once over. She decided to go with a combo dress. It had an abstract white, yellow and blue print top and black woven skirt. She turned to the sides and glanced at the cutout flutter short sleeves and wondered if she should change. She found a pair of blue pumps and the matching purse and grabbed her keys. She flipped her long Shirley temple curls over her shoulder and shut her door. She needed to be positive.

As she arrived at the restaurant she was pleasantly impressed at how it looked. The outside of the building was brick molding with a canopy over the valet station. As she handed over the keys to her black Nissan Altima she smiled waving to Santana. She hugged her smiling.

"You look so cute girl."

"So do you! We have a table ready inside I just came out to make a phone call give the Hostess my name and she will show you where the girls are."

Mercedes nodded as Santana walked away pulling her phone out of her purse. As Mercedes turned to go inside she bumped into a man. She looked up and recognized the hypnotizing green eyes from before.

"Excuse me I am sorry…Mercedes wow hi you look nice."

"Sam. I'm sorry I wasn't watching where I was going."

Sam glanced at her smiling. "Well you clean up nicely, not saying you looked bad earlier. I'm just going to shut up about it. So what are you doing here?"

"I am meeting my friends, they said this is the place to be now so we will see."

"You're skeptical?"

Mercedes smiled. "Don't get me wrong I am not saying this place isn't beautiful. I love the details on the molding, and the solid mahogany wood bar. I think the lights are perfect not so dim that you can't see the person in front of you but not so bright that you are blinded. From the looks of it, I think the spacing is nice."

"But everything you have said is superficial."

"Well this is my first time here I don't really know what to expect. But I will tell you placed with southern in the name are often a letdown. I spent some time in Atlanta when I was a child and I loved real down home southern food. And most restaurants that try are disappointing because most people don't know how to cook southern food."

"Is it because the owner is white?"

"I honestly have no idea who the owner is so no. I don't care if it's black, white, and Asian whatever the owners are they all just seem to miss the big picture."

"So you are just sure this place isn't going to have good food."

"I'm not saying it won't be good I am saying that I am not going to get my hopes up that the food is going to be what I expect and just accept that if I want that down home southern style taste I am going to have to actually visit the south."

"Wow."

"What?"

"I am just taking everything you are saying in."

"Mercedes you didn't have to wait for me."

Mercedes turned to see Santana walking back over to her.

"Santana I'm sorry I just bumped into a neighbor. Santana this is..."

"I know who this is. Mr. Evans. I am so glad to be here on opening night. What you have done is amazing."

"Thank you I was just talking to Mercedes asking her what she thought of the place."

"You two know each other?"

Santana smiled widely. "I am the one who sold Mr. Evans the property."

"You own Southern Cuisine. Of course you do that is just great."

"I moved up here from Tennessee about a year ago with a dream and after finding the perfect location and putting of my money into it we will see if it was worth it."

"I didn't mean to offend you."

"You didn't I like a woman who can speak her mind. I need to get back upfront I like greeting those who have graced my restaurant with their presence, however I am looking forward to hearing your take on my menu."

He winked at her and patted Santana on the back as he walked away. Santana smiled.

"What was that?"

"I stepped in it. I stepped in a big ole heaping pile of it. Take me to the table please."

Santana laughed as she escorted Mercedes to the table. Kurt stood and hugged Mercedes then took his seat.

"Santana told us about Brian. I am so sorry he is such a loser."

tina smile as Rachel grabbed her hand. "I know we always thought you could better."

Mercedes gave a half smile at them. Brian was the last thing she wanted to talk about. She glanced at the menu sighing and wondering what small plated big ticket items would be on the menu. She was surprised to see the choices.

"I am the only one surprised by this menu?"

Santana glanced at hers and looked up.

"What's wrong with it?"

"Seriously? Grilled Shrimp Remoulade, Sausage Gumbo, Soup beans, Collard Green & Black-Eyed Pea Soup, Shrimp Po boy, Raspberry Spoon bread. This are all southern style meals."

"It's a southern restaurant."

"Owned by a white guy."

Rachel sighed. "Mercedes that's kind of racist."

"I am not being racist I am just saying I know he has some black chef back there."

Tina laughed.

"I get what you saying I am kind of skeptical to see what he knows about flaky Southern-Style Biscuits, crispy Maple-Glazed Bacon, and creamy Puffy Cheddar Grits."

Santana laughed. "I know what you guys are thinking and yes he has a chef with him but you don't need to worry. He had this tasting yesterday for all of the people who helped him make this restaurant what it is. And he is not only good looking but a remarkable chef."

The waitress came over with a bright smile.

"Welcome to Southern Cuisine my name is Kitty and I will be your server. Can I start you off on drinks?"

Mercedes looked down to her menu and grinned. "I will just have a strawberry lemonade."

The girl looked over at the waitress and nodded in agreement.

"I will have the same."

"Me too."

"Same here."

The waitress wrote it down.

"I will bring them right out. Do you need a minute or would you like to order now."

"Well I am ready. Because I wasn't to try that Spicy Southern Fried Chicken."

As the girls gave their orders Mercedes caught a glace of Sam. He was extremely handsome underneath the glow of the restaurant lights. Santana looked after her to see what she was looking at and smiled.

"He is single and looking."

Mercedes looked over to Santana.

"What?"

"Sam he is single."

"Girl no body is thinking about that man."

"Really because you are looking really hard at him. And what was that exchange I saw earlier?"

"It was nothing. He is so not my type."

Mercedes smiled at the waitress as she placed their drinks on the table.

"Your food should be out momentarily."

She nodded towards them and walked away.

* * *

Mercedes placed her leftovers in the container and smiled at Santana.

"You were right girl that was really good. I love the spices and flavors. But the servings are too big for me."

"I told you Sam is the real deal. I am glad you came out tonight."

Mercedes smiled widely. "Me too. I'm starting to think maybe being alone is a good thing. Now I have time to learn about myself."

Kurt grabbed her hand. "You are never alone Cedes. We are all here for you always. You will find someone who is as wonderful and caring as you are. Someone who loves you and sees you the way we all see you."

"And someone who can match your whit and sass." Tina said smiling.

"I am lucky to have you guys. But I should be going I have a couple of early lessons before I head to the studio."

Kurt took a sip of his drink. "Why are you still working at the studio if your engagement is off? You took that job to help pay for the wedding. I thought you said you hated helping those, and these are your words "Talentless wannabes.""

"I love working at the studio. I just wish I was actually recording and not just a vocal coach."

Rachel put her glass down. "So why don't you? Why don't you record you have a ton of songs and a great voice."

"How was your dinner? I hope you enjoyed it?"

Mercedes looked up to see Sam smiling down at her. She hated that every time he smiled at her the butterflies roamed free in her stomach. Santana looked up to him and smiled.

"It was delicious. I think we all can agree this place is going to be one of our new hangouts."

"Thank you. Mercedes what did you think about it?"

Mercedes looked up to him smiling sweetly.

"I think the food is amazing. I feel like you have opened a brand new market on taste. You should be really proud of yourself and the Chef you hired to prepare this meal."

"Actually I made it. After I saw your order I decided to make yours myself. And I am glad you like it. Santana can I borrow you for a moment. One of my diners is looking for a spot and I told her you were the woman to see."

Santana nodded as she stood. "Don't leave without me guys. I will be back."

She walked away as Tina, Rachel and Kurt glanced at Mercedes.

"Well," Kurt said smiling widely. "I think we are over Brian."

"What are you talking about?" Mercedes said sipping her pink lemonade.

Tina turned towards Sam, "That man is into you. He made your food himself? He wanted to know what you thought of his meal. He came over here to talk to you."

"He came to get Tana."

"Tell yourself that all you want. I know guys and that one is hot for you."

Mercedes shook her head as Kurt and the girls turned towards Sam once more. There was no way that man was into her he was just being nice. Unless she was completely out of touch and he actually liked her. No! He saw her crying and felt obligated to make sure she was ok. It's nothing more than trying to make sure she was ok. He was a gentleman after all.


	3. Chapter 3

Sam couldn't take his eyes off of Mercedes if he wanted to. There was something about her that drew him to her. When he saw her sitting on the floor with tears in her eyes he needed to make sure she was ok. Talking to her helping her that was all a part of who he was. So any feelings he may have had towards her he chalked up as being the nice guy he was and genuinely feeling concerned.

It wasn't until he bumped into her at the restaurant did he realize that he wanted to know her. From her soft brown eyes to big full lips he wondered if she tasted half as good as she looked. He knew she was having a hard time but it was really difficult for him to not want to be with her. He wanted to talk to her and be there for her. He wanted to be her everything.

When he overheard her order he decided to make it for her. Give her a taste of what he could do in the kitchen. It wasn't until he heard her praise his cooking did he realize that he wanted to make her smile like that all the time.

After he and Santana were done he debated if he should ask her about Mercedes. She didn't give him the chance.

"It can't be more obvious to me you are crushing hard on my girl Cedes."

Sam laughed. "Really? I thought I was be subtle."

"Yeah I don't think so. It's clear that you like her and I don't blame out. She is beautiful inside and out. One of the most real and honest people I know. But she's tougher than she looks too. I don't want to see her hurt you know."

"So is this where you warn me to stay away from her?"

Santana laughed. "No this is when I tell you that she has been hurt really bad by guys. They either want something from her or just want to get into her pants. She's not an easy lay so if that is what you want from her think again."

"It's not. I'm not even sure what I think will happen. It's just I saw her this morning and she was upset and I felt com0pelled to help her. Now I see her and she is so beautiful and funny and honest and I just want to get to know her."

"Cedes is a catch and not a lot of guys realize that. She is smart and creative and she has a voice that is out of this world. I swear I am good but she is amazing. She is very special to me and our group of friends so if you are interested in getting to know her come at her right. Don't do any of this sideways stuff ok."

"I got it. Can I ask you another question?"

"Yeah go ahead."

"I don't want to offend you by this but is the guy at your table gay?"

"Why in the hell would you ask me that?"

"I asked you not to be offended, you don't even know why I am asking."

"Ok why are you asking?"

"You see that guy over there at the bar?"

He pointed to his left and Santana smiled seeing the dark haired guy wearing Khaki Capris and a blue buttoned down shirt with a bow tie."

"Friend of yours?"

"My best friend actually. His name is Blaine and he seems to think your friend is gay. He wants his number."

"Are you serious?"

"Yes why? He isn't gay is he?"

"Oh no he is. But wow no one has ever wanted me to hook them up with Kurt before."

"So is that a yes you will give him the number or no."

"It's an I need to go back to my table and but if he is interested in him then he should come to the table and talk to him about it."

Sam nodded as Santana walked over to the table. He sighed walking over to Blaine.

"Well you were right he is gay, his name is Kurt."

"Kurt. I like that. So did you talk to the girl you like?"

"The woman I like really enjoyed her dinner. She called it amazing."

"Well you may have a chance after all."

They both turned towards the table seeing the girls and Kurt look over to them then look away smiling.

"I think they are talking about us?" Blaine said with a grin, "I hope its good."

"Let's go find out."

Sam pulled him off of the stool and walked him over to the table.

"Sorry to bother you guys again but my friend wanted to introduce himself."

Sam pushed Blaine forwards. "Hi I am Blaine Anderson. I couldn't help but notice you from over there."

Tina stood holding her hand out. When Santana said that guy with Sam was interested in one of them at the table she knew it had to be her. "Hi I am Tina."

Blaine smiled. "It's nice to meet you Tina but I was actually talking to him." He said pointing towards Kurt.

Mercedes bit her lip trying to hold back her laugh. Tina had the worse gaydar ever. Kurt smiled widely as Blaine took his hand.

"I am Kurt Hummel."

Sam smiled as he notice the spark between his best friend and Kurt. He knew something was happening there and he couldn't have been happier. Blaine had been pretty lonely unable to find someone who matched him on his many levels.

Sam said my goodbyes as everyone was getting ready to leave. Kurt opted to stay behind to talk to Blaine a little more and before Sam had a chance to stop her Mercedes had vanished.

He walked over to the counter seeing his manager and sister staring at him. He sighed looking at her.

"And what do I owe that look Quinn?"

"I am just wondering if you are ever going to grow a pair and talk to her. I saw you hovering over there and I heard you tell Blaine you liked that girl."

"Didn't mom tell you about eavesdropping?"

"It's a habit. You know that. So again I ask why didn't you talk to her."

"She left before I could."

"Ok. Well you said that she lived across the hall from your new place. Why not go over and talk to her."

"I can't. I don't even know what I would say."

Quinn smiled. "Wait right here."

She walked away and returned a few minutes later. "Take this."

"what is it?" he asked grabbing one of his to go bags.

"Two big slices of apple pie and a pint of vanilla ice cream. Tell her she forgot dessert and see if she lets you in."

"And if it doesn't work?"

"Well then you can figure something out. I can't do everything."

"But what about closing?"

"I am the manager for a reason. I can handle it. If I really need you I will call you. Go if you really like her or want to get to know her then you deserve that."

Sam kissed her on the cheek and beamed as he walked out of the restaurant.

As he arrived in front of her door he wondered if she would let him in or if she would slam the door in his face. Before he could second guess himself he knocked three times. He heard someone shuffling and then the door opened.

Mercedes opened the door wearing the dress from that night but no shoes. Her hair was twisted and to the side. She looked at him with her wide doe eyes and he knew he could fall head over heels in love with her if he wasn't careful.

"Sam what are you doing here?"

"You forgot dessert so I was wondering if I could come in."

She looked at him eyes softening. "It's kind of late."

"I know and if you want me to leave I will. I just really wanted to thank you for coming so tada."

"Did all your guests get this same treatment?"

"No because none of them are you."

She smiled looking down to the floor and his heart jumped within the walls of his chest. Being careful be damned would gladly fall in love with her just to see that smile.

"So what do you say? Can I come in?"

Mercedes stared at Sam and his sweet goofy grin. She wanted to invite him in, but she felt it wouldn't be right. She couldn't get away if things got to serious. So she decided to split the difference. Before she could speak he spoke again.

"Before you answer I want you to know that I made this pie with my bare hands."

"Your bare hands huh?"

He smiled widely. "Yes and if I must say so I think it's my best pie yet. We can put in a movie. I have a wonderful collection."

She bit her bottom lip and Sam licked his wishing he could taste her lips just once.

She cleared her throat. "I like my pie warm so how about this, I change into something comfortable and meet you at in your apartment in about 15 minutes."

Sam looked at her raising an eyebrow. As if she knew what he was thinking she smiled. "I am not going to stand you up. I promise."

"Ok but in fifteen minutes if you are not over her I am coming to get you."

"Deal."

Sam smiled walking across the hall to his door. He walked in having fifteen minutes to get everything together.

Mercedes sighed as she closed the door. She liked Sam and even if she knew she couldn't date him he seemed like he would make a great friend. She went into her bedroom grabbing an oversized long T-shirt and her yoga pants. After she removed her makeup and threw her hair into a messy bun she looked at herself in the mirror. She added a little bit of lip gloss and walked into the living room.

Someone knocked on the door and she sighed, "I still have three minutes."

She stopped as she saw Brian in front of her. She smelled the alcohol on his breath and stepped back.

"Brian what are you doing here?"

"Baby. You miss me. I mean I miss you. Can't you just talk to me?"

"Brian you smell like you took a bath in tequila. You need to go home let me call you a cab."

"No!" he said forcefully. "I came to get you back and I'm not leaving until I have you."

He moved closer to her and she stepped back further into the apartment.

"Brian I really want you to leave you are not welcome here."

"I said I want you back."

He yelled at her. He moved closer to her pinning her against the wall. His breath burned her nostrils.

"Brian ok we can talk. But once you are sober. I don't like you like this."

"Yes well I didn't like seeing you flirt with some guy tonight. We all have to deal with things we don't like."

"What are you talking about?"

"I saw you at the restaurant with Satan and them. We just broke up today and already you got another dude? Are you giving it to him because you sure as hell never gave me any?"

She pushed her hands against his chest to try and get some distance but he grabbed her wrist and placed her hands over her head with one of his hands. She tried to move her wrists but the way he had them interlocking every movement felt like her wrists were breaking.

She always knew Brian was strong. At 6'2 he may have only been 220lbs but he benched twice that.

"Answer my question Mercedes. Are you giving him my goodies?"

He ran his free hand up her thigh and to her breast. She tried to move away from him pain be damned. He pulled at her shut ripping the fabric.

"Brian stop. This isn't you. You're drunk."

"I have wanted to do this for a long time."

He dipped his head to kiss her and she bit his lip. He let go of her arms and she slapped him across the face.

"Oh hell to the no! I don't know what you thought was about to go down but I advise you think really hard about your next moves."

"First you bite me then you slap me? You must be outside your damn mind."

He lunged at her and shoved her against the wall with his hands around her neck. Scratching at his hands she tried to think about what she learned at the self-defense class she took with Santana and Kurt. Mercedes looked for her opening and reached her hands up clawed at his eyes. As he stumbled away from her she kicked him between the legs hard.

He fell to the ground and she took the lamp from her side table and slammed it against his head. She dropped the remaining broken pieces of the lamp as she ran to the door. Opening it she ran right into Sam's arms.


	4. Chapter 4

Sam gave her an extra five minutes but now he was worried she really wasn't coming. He walked across the hall. As he lifted his hand to knock the door flew open and Mercedes flew into his arms.

She seemed out of breath and scared. He looked at her as she shook in his arms.

"Mercedes are you ok?"

She shook her head no as she held him tighter, tears running down her eyes. He looked at the torn shirt she was wearing.

"Is somebody in there? Did someone hurt you?"

He moved her behind him and opened the door seeing a man lying on the floor. Sam saw red. He started towards him but Mercedes held him tighter.

"Don't leave me please."

"I am just going to make sure he is ok."

Mercedes nodded and Sam walked towards Brian. He bent down and felt for a pulse. He stood walking back over to Mercedes.

"He is breathing but you may have knocked him out. What happened?"

" can't."

She said through tears.

Sam held her closely. "I am going to call 911 and Santana. You can go lay down in my apartment until they arrive."

She nodded as he led her to his apartment.

An hour later Mercedes laid in Sam's bed with Santana caressing her head. Sam had finally said goodbye to the last of the officers. He walked into his room and leaned against the door. He looked at Santana.

"How is she?"

"Shaken I finally got her to sleep. Thank you Sam."

"I didn't do anything. She took care of that," he stopped talking for a moment. "Jerk."

Santana laughed. "That was tame considering I have other names for the man."

"Like I said when I got over there she had already knocked him out. She is a remarkable woman."

"Still it's nice to know that you cared enough to help her. I can wake her up and take her to my place. She doesn't feel safe in her apartment."

"No she can stay here. You can too if you want."

"Is she in good hands?"

"What do you mean?"

"If I leave her here with you will you watch over her? Make sure she is ok."

"Of course. I would never put her in danger."

Santana slowly stood from the bed. "I will come back to check on her in the morning. I will tell everyone what happened tomorrow I just want her to relax right now."

She patted Sam on his back as she walked out of his apartment. Mercedes opened her eyes as Sam walked out of the room.

"Are you leaving?"

"I need to lock the door and I was going to sleep on the couch."

"Sam. I know this may sound weird, because we just met today and you don't know me but I was wondering if you could lay with me…not because of anything sexual just because I really don't want to be alone."

Sam gave her a lopsided grin. "OK. Let me lock the door then I will be right back."

She nodded and laid back down. Sam walked out of the room and came back 5 minutes later. He got into the bed behind her and wrapped her in his arms.

"Thank you." She whispered quietly.

"You are welcome."

He said as he kissed her forehead.


	5. Chapter 5

Mercedes sighed. It had been three weeks since the incident and Kurt was still going on and on about how he just knew Brian was a loser. She glanced down at her plate in front of her. Things still didn't feel like normal. She was at the point where she didn't think normal would ever happen for her again.

She hadn't been back in her apartment since it happened. Sam was kind enough to let her stay with him and she felt so content just staying there. They had a whole routine going and it worked for her. She was glad that he didn't question her or ask her how she felt. Santana was over every day to make sure she was ok.

Today was the first time she had been outside her apartment building and she was regretting it already.

Rachel looked over to her and then towards Kurt.

"Kurt stop."

"Rachel I am just being honest here."

Mercedes sighed heavily standing. "I was stupid ok. I get that. But let's be honest he never so much as raised his voice at me in four years. So no I never seen it coming I never wanted to feel the way he made me feel. So please if you are going to keep talking about that ass hole then I am going to leave."

Santana stood grabbing Mercedes hand. "We are done talking about it ok we are done. Let's talk about something else."

Rachel smiled, "Yes like how she went from just meeting a guy to practically living with him?"

Mercedes smiled a little. "He has been very sweet to me. I like him."

Kurt beamed, "do you like him or do you really like him?"

"We are not going there. How is everything going with you and that guy Blaine? I heard that you guys were getting close."

"We are not going there!" Kurt said mimicking Mercedes. Mercedes hit his shoulder. "Tell me about him do you really like him?"

"Fine. I do he is so cute and funny. I like that I can talk to him."

"Well that is great."

"So tell me about Sam now."

Mercedes grabbed her napkin. "I think he is sweet and funny. He has helped me take my mind off of what happened and it feels great to have that connection. He does these amazing impressions that just lifts me up you know."

Santana grabbed her hand. "But?"

"But I really don't need a relationship and there is no guarantee he likes me like that anyways. He may just want to be friends you know."

Santana scoffed. "Please this man basically let you live with him, I have seen you light up when he is around and he lights up too. I think you are afraid that if you admit to yourself you really like him you would have to then admit you have fallen for him."

"You know Santana I miss the old you. The one who doesn't try to fix everyone. Where did she go? Where is the one who used to put things in my food when I wasn't looking or used to call me wheezy?"

"She grew up and realized that she loved you guys too much to ruin our newfound friendship with me being a bitch all the time."

Rachel and Kurt said "awe" in unison as Mercedes bit her lower lip. She knew that she liked Sam a lot. He was amazing always looking out for her and always wanting to make sure she was feeling ok. "So what's the problem?" she said to herself. Rachel snapped her fingers in front of Mercedes.

"Earth to Cedes are you ok?"

"Yeah I just. Doesn't it look bad that I have feelings for Sam three weeks after breaking up with Brian?"

Kurt sighed. "Did you really want to marry Brian? I mean I know you cared about him but it's not like he cheated on you."

Rachel sighed. "What are you getting at Kurt?"

"I think she was just waiting for something to happen so she could get out of that relationship."

Santana sighed. "Kurt come on."

"He's right."

They all looked at Mercedes. She sighed and continued.

"When I met Brian four years ago he called me beautiful. He told me I had the voice of a Diva and that I could do anything I wanted. I wanted a relationship so bad. I want what you guys have all had in high school."

"But you dated Anthony and Shane." Rachel said surprised.

"Please that wasn't love he was using me and Shane well he was sweet but it wasn't love. I wanted love so badly that when Brian told me he loved me I just said it back. I'm ashamed to say this to you guys but I never thought someone like Sam would fall for someone like me. Brian wanted to be with me and I guess I just felt I might end up alone if didn't say yes, but once it got closer I just I couldn't do it. I want love real love and I think I fell in love with Sam the moment I first saw him. But what if." Her voice trailed off and she looked at her stunned friends.

Santana was the first to speak. She took Mercedes hand in hers and patted it.

"You remember when I was the Queen Bitch back in high school? It was because I wasn't being honest about who I was and what I was feeling. I am glad that you made up your mind but look you are one of the most beautiful, amazing and talented people I know. You light up the room when you enter and you deserve the best. I like Sam. He is sweet and the way he has been taking care of you is more than Brian has ever done for you."

Rachel nodded. "How could you think you were not worthy? Someone like you deserves the stars and the fact that you were going to settle for someone so obviously not worth your time well I am glad that you got out of that relationship."

"Thanks guys."

Kurt grabbed his phone. "Ok so look I have a date with Blaine and I really like him and so I need you to get with Sam so we can double date. And btw Sam really does have feelings for you. I was over at Blaine's and he was on the phone with Sam."

Mercedes smiled. "Really? What did he say?"

"Well he said that you were one of the strongest most amazing and beautiful woman he had ever met. He said that your smile lights up a room and he is scared to tell you because he doesn't want to seem like he is rushing things. So the question is Cedes what are you going to do?"

Mercedes stood grabbing her Purse. "I have to go."

"Go where?" Santana said smiling.

"I am going to the store. I am going to make my homemade lasagna as a thank you for him and I am going to ask him out."

Mercedes left her friends with smiles on their faces.


	6. Chapter 6

Sam stopped as he entered the house he heard singing coming from the kitchen. He walked in to see Mercedes hard at work. He smiled widely as she danced around the kitchen wearing his hot chef apron. She was singing along to Mariah Carey's "Honey" and his heart leap. All he wanted was to wake up to her beautiful smile and watch her dance and sing.

She placed the pan into the oven and started shaking her butt to the music. Sam placed his bag down and walked behind her. He pulled her back closer to and began to dance with her.

She turned surprised to see him but allowing him to grind against her. Feeling his hands on her hips felt so right. She felt him grow against her backside and felt excitement grow within her.

As the music changed to Beyoncé's "Flaws and All". She turned towards him and wrapped her arms around him. She laid her head on his chest and rocked with him.

Sam melted in her arms. He felt at home with her body against his. She looked up to him smiling widely looking into his eyes.

"You are an amazing dancer."

"If I tell you something you can't laugh."

"Ok I won't."

"To pay my way through cooking school and taking my business classes I was an exotic dancer."

She looked up to him smiling. "A now?"

"I danced for money."

"You were a stripper?"

"An exotic dancer. I needed the money and I didn't have any other way to pay my bills and keep my full course load."

"I get that."

He smiled as he twirled her in his arms then pulled her close again.

He licked his lips as he looked down to her. He wanted to kiss her he needed to kiss her and he just needed a sign that she wanted him to kiss her too. As if on cue "Kiss Me" by Sixpence None the Richer came on and he took that as a sign.

His head descended down and he took her lips in his. She wrapped her arms around the back of his head as he pushed her against the wall. As his tongue parted her lips he knew his life would never be the same again.

Mercedes felt a passion she couldn't deny once their lips touched. No one in her life could fill her up with one kiss like Sam could. As his hands explored her body she felt at home in his arms.

Sam moved from her lips to her neck kissing a trail down her collarbone then back up to her lips. After a moment they pulled away from each other.

Mercedes sighed biting her bottom lip with a smile. "Wow."

"Yeah I know. You want to take this to a more comfortable place?"

Before she could respond "Brick House" by the Commodores came over the speakers. She burst out laughing pushing Sam away from her. Sam ran his hands through his hair.

"How are you today?"

"I am great. I wanted to make you a thank you dinner."

"So what did you make?" he asked following her toward the oven.

She turned towards him. "Lasagna. And don't worry it's amazing."

"I have no doubt. So what is the occasion?"

She turned towards him and smiled widely. "I am going back to my apartment."

Sam's smiled went to a frown. "Oh. I thought you weren't ready but that's great."

"Sam I am going to my apartment to get dressed and I want you to get dressed because we are having a date night tonight."

"Really?"

"Unless you don't want to."

"Of Course I want to. I would love to."

She clapped her hands together. "Great."

She turned to walk away but he pulled her back to him. He cupped her face with his hands lifting her lips to his and kissed her passionately. After a few moment he pulled away smiling at her. She sighed stepping away.

"What was that for?"

"Well I didn't know if you kissed on the first date and since I already had a chance to kiss those amazingly tasteful lips I needed to do it again before tonight."

She nodded as she walked to the door. She opened it then stopped.

"You know normally I wouldn't kiss on the first date, but hey we are already sleeping together so who knows what tonight may bring."

She winked at him and shut the door. Sam sighed feeling tightness in his jeans. "Damn I really want her."


	7. Chapter 7

p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: 'Open Sans', Verdana, 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 11.199999809265137px;"Mercedes bit her lip trying not to laugh. Sam was showing her his famous body roll and she couldn't hold it in any longer./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: 'Open Sans', Verdana, 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 11.199999809265137px;""Oh my God Sam you have got to stop that. My stomach hurts." She continued to laugh and Sam sat down next to her. Their evening was amazing so far. After dinner he made them root beer floats and began talking about their lives. He learned that Mercedes loved to sing and that she and her gang have been friends since high school./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: 'Open Sans', Verdana, 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 11.199999809265137px;"Sam moved a stray hair from Mercedes eyes./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: 'Open Sans', Verdana, 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 11.199999809265137px;""So I danced for you it's your turn now."/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: 'Open Sans', Verdana, 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 11.199999809265137px;"She sighed. "So what do you want from me."/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: 'Open Sans', Verdana, 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 11.199999809265137px;""I believe you owe me a song."/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: 'Open Sans', Verdana, 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 11.199999809265137px;"Mercedes bit her bottom lip. "Any suggestions?"/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: 'Open Sans', Verdana, 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 11.199999809265137px;"Sam cleared his throat. "Surprise me."/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: 'Open Sans', Verdana, 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 11.199999809265137px;"Mercedes gave a slight smile. "Ok."/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: 'Open Sans', Verdana, 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 11.199999809265137px;"She closed her eyes and began to sing Alicia Keys "No One" Sam was mesmerized by her voice. She touched something deep inside him as she continue to seduce him with her sultry sound Sam moved closer to her. She closed her eyes singing the last note and Sam felt pulled to her./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: 'Open Sans', Verdana, 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 11.199999809265137px;"Sam leaned in and kissed her taking her by surprise. Mercedes, startled at first wrapped her arms around him. She opened her lips allowing his tongue to caress hers. She moaned into his mouth allowing him to pull her closer to him./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: 'Open Sans', Verdana, 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 11.199999809265137px;"Sam wrapped his arms around her waist pulling her on his lap. He needed more. He knew kissing her could have been a mistake but he couldn't help it. The minute he kissed her he knew she was it. He was with the woman he needed and wanted to spend the rest of his life with. Sam reluctantly pulled away from her looking into her eyes./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: 'Open Sans', Verdana, 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 11.199999809265137px;""You are so beautiful."/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: 'Open Sans', Verdana, 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 11.199999809265137px;"She smiled blushing. "You don't have to say that."/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: 'Open Sans', Verdana, 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 11.199999809265137px;""I know I don't have to but I mean it. You have this beautiful light that surrounds you. I have never believed in love at first sight but when I found you sitting on the floor I felt drawn to you. I needed to be there for you and I didn't know why at the time but I think it's because I was supposed to find you."/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: 'Open Sans', Verdana, 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 11.199999809265137px;""Sam."/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: 'Open Sans', Verdana, 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 11.199999809265137px;"He pulled her to him again overtaking her lips with his. Feeling fire in the pit of his stomach./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: 'Open Sans', Verdana, 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 11.199999809265137px;"Mercedes wanted to lie and say that she didn't feel anything when Sam kissed her but that would have been a lie. The way his lips felt against hers. The way his tongue twisted in her mouth and caressed hers made her body quiver. Tingles shot to her core as he moved her backwards to lay her on the couch. He kissed her neck moving down to her shoulder and chest. She sighed pushing him slightly off of her./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: 'Open Sans', Verdana, 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 11.199999809265137px;""Sam wait."/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: 'Open Sans', Verdana, 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 11.199999809265137px;"Sam looked at her sighing. He sat back on his ankles looking at her./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: 'Open Sans', Verdana, 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 11.199999809265137px;""Are you ok? Do we need to move? We can head to the bedroom if you want."/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: 'Open Sans', Verdana, 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 11.199999809265137px;"Mercedes pulled herself up looking at him. "Sam I know I am 26 and I was engaged but I have not been with a man before."/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: 'Open Sans', Verdana, 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 11.199999809265137px;"Sam looked at her confused at how she could have never been with a man./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: 'Open Sans', Verdana, 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 11.199999809265137px;""Never?"/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: 'Open Sans', Verdana, 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 11.199999809265137px;""No I have always wanted to wait until I was married. When I met Brian he told me he could wait and he did but I think he resented me for it and I think that is what ended our relationship. We never really talk about why I wanted to wait."/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: 'Open Sans', Verdana, 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 11.199999809265137px;""Well why do you?"/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: 'Open Sans', Verdana, 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 11.199999809265137px;""Sam I am a Christian and I was brought up to believe that I should wait until I as married. And I when I turned 15 my mom and I talked about it because I was tempted. She told me that it was honestly my choice. She decided to wait until she was married and when she was with my father knew she had made the right choice even though my father was not a virgin when she got with him. I think that is when she decided it was time for a change. When she decided to leave me./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: 'Open Sans', Verdana, 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 11.199999809265137px;"Even though she left I still decided I wanted to wait for me. I understand that I may not wait but when I do give myself to a man it will be because I want to not because I was pushed into it."/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: 'Open Sans', Verdana, 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 11.199999809265137px;""I get that. I was raised like that too and after talking to my dad I realized that it was my choice. Sometimes like now I wish I would have waited."/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: 'Open Sans', Verdana, 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 11.199999809265137px;""Like now? Why?" she asked staring into his gorgeous green eyes. He gave her a lopsided smiled and honestly she melted./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: 'Open Sans', Verdana, 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 11.199999809265137px;""Because I wonder if you would prefer a man who had waited."/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: 'Open Sans', Verdana, 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 11.199999809265137px;"Mercedes smirked. "If I didn't know any better I would swear that you want to be my first."/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: 'Open Sans', Verdana, 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 11.199999809265137px;"Sam shook his head. "If I could be with you that would be amazing but all I am saying is that I would never pressure you to do something you were not ready to."/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: 'Open Sans', Verdana, 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 11.199999809265137px;"Mercedes shook her head. "Now you sound like you want to be my boyfriend."/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: 'Open Sans', Verdana, 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 11.199999809265137px;"Sam moved off the couch and down to one knee. Mercedes shook her head with a toothy grin./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: 'Open Sans', Verdana, 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 11.199999809265137px;""Sam what are you doing?"/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: 'Open Sans', Verdana, 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 11.199999809265137px;""Mercedes Jones we have spent the last few weeks getting to know each other and I can't say that I have ever met anyone who makes me feel the way you do. Who makes me feel like being with her is being home."/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: 'Open Sans', Verdana, 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 11.199999809265137px;"She looked at him confused. He continued, "Meaning I feel like I belong with you. Feeling like home means you are safe and when you are not home you wish you were. I didn't know I needed you in my life until I met you and I am not sure if our relationship will last a day or the rest of our lives but I owe it to myself to see so will you be my girlfriend."/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: 'Open Sans', Verdana, 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 11.199999809265137px;""And you want that knowing my may never sleep with you?"/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: 'Open Sans', Verdana, 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 11.199999809265137px;""As long as I see your smile, hear you sing and get to kiss your lips I am good."/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: 'Open Sans', Verdana, 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 11.199999809265137px;"She bit her lip. "I would love to be your girlfriend. No I would be lucky to be your girlfriend."/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: 'Open Sans', Verdana, 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 11.199999809265137px;"She smiled as he pulled her to him and kissed her passionately. She smiled as he released her thinking she may have just found the one./p 


	8. Chapter 8

Mercedes awoke in Sam's arms. She smiled feeling more at home in his arms then she ever thought she could. She looked over at the clock and sighed seeing the time. She went to move but Sam held her tighter.

"Sam I got to get up. I have to go to my place and shower and get ready for court."

Sam's head popped up and he sighed. "You know if your clothes were over here we could have a few more minutes of snuggle time."

"Snuggle time? Man your sister was right you are whipped!"

Mercedes and Sam looked towards the door. Mercedes covered herself seeing a tall man standing there in an Air Force Uninform. Blaine ran in after him.

"Puck I told you to knock first."

Sam looked at Mercedes and shook his head kissing her. He stood.

"Puck tell me Quinn didn't give you and Blaine my key?"

Puck laughed. "I may have swiped it without her knowing. Come on I haven't seen you in like three months. How you doing hot momma?" he said to Mercedes.

Sam smiled widely. "Puck this is my girlfriend Mercedes. Mercedes this is Quinn's boyfriend and my best friend Noah Puckerman. Puck for short. And of course you know Blaine."

Blaine waved his hands looking towards the living room.

"Sorry if we interrupted anything."

Mercedes sighed putting her robe on over her oversized tee shirt and yoga pants. She ruffled her hair. "Blaine you can look it's not like I am naked. Puck nice to meet you. Sam I am going to go across the hall to get dressed. Want to meet outside in an hour?"

"Yeah I will be ready."

He kissed her lips slightly and she bit her lip nodding towards Puck. As the door shut Puck let out a wail as he smiled.

"Hmmm you got yourself a hot momma indeed. I love your sister but damn bro she got a body on her don't she?"

"Stop." Sam said firmly.

"What?" puck said laughing? "So tell me the truth is she wild?"

"Puck!" Blaine said rolling his eyes. The man has never changed Blaine thought. Just as crass as when they were in school together. Sam walked to his drawer pulling out a pair of boxers and socks. Then walked to his closet to find something to wear.

Blaine leaned across the door frame as Puck sat on the bed. "You aren't answering my question."

"Puck look I know we have all been boys since middle school and we used to talk about everything but once you got with my sister all bets were off."

"First off I thought we stopped because we didn't want to hear about Blaine's first time. Second Sam come on. I have been overseas for three months. Your sister just dropped a bomb on me that she wants to wait until we are married to have sex again. I need you to humor me."

"Puck sorry man I can't help you. There is nothing to tell because we are not having sex."

Puck laughed. "Come on you can do better than that."

Sam sighed. "I am serious we aren't having sex."

It was Blaine this time who scoffed. "Really but you guys sleep in the same bed?"

Sam sighed. "I really like her. It's like I feel like a new man with her. She told me that she wasn't ready to have sex and I respect her wishes."

Blaine shook his head. "Kurt told me she really liked y I am glad to see it goes both ways."

Puck looked over to Blaine. "Kurt?"

"My boyfriend. He is one of Mercedes's best friends and I think I am falling in love with him."

Sam dropped his clothes on the bed. "Dude seriously? That is awesome."

Puck shook his head. "I leave for three months and you two complete change on me. What happened to chasing tail and paying bail?"

Sam busted out laughing. He hadn't heard their motto in a long time. Sam met Blaine and Puck in middle school. A bunch of boys were picking on Blaine since he donned a bow tie and khakis to school every single day. Sam and Puck ran to him with no hesitation. They became instant friends after that. Sam and Puck were the first ones Blaine told he was gay. They didn't judge it actually explained a lot.

Sam sighed looking at his best friends. "Well Puck glad you made it home safely. But I have to get ready."

Blaine walked over to the bed looking at Sam's clothing choice. "What is this for?"

"Mercedes has court today and I told her I would come with."

"Jeans and a skin tight Tee? Really Sam have I taught you nothing? Do you not remember the hair gel discussion of 2011?"

Sam shook his head. "Then what do you suppose I wear?"

Blaine went into Sam's closet as Puck laid back on Sam's bed. Sam and Blaine began discussing his clothes and Puck placed his hands behind his head. It was good to be home.

Mercedes hopped out of the shower as her phone rang. She wrapped the towel around herself and ran to her phone. "Santana I swear sometimes you have the worse timing?"

"Why you and white chocolate over there knocking them boots?"

"I am never telling you anything again. What do you want? I am trying to get dressed."

"I know what today is and I wanted to see how you were. Well we wanted to see. So open the door."

"Don't tell me you are outside?"

"Yep and I forgot my spare and well Kurt refuses to give me his."

Mercedes grabbed her robe and ran to the front door. She unlocked it then headed back into her room to get dressed.

"So why are you two really here?" she yelled from her room. Santana sighed sitting on the couch crossing her legs.

"We need to talk to you about what you are going to say today."

"San no! I can't talk to you about that. Anyways I am just going to say that truth. He came in here he attacked me and I fought back."

Kurt walked into the room as she was buttoning her red shirt and smoothing down her black pencil skirt.

"Sweetie you have been through a trauma. We are just scared that when you see him. That you might not be prepared for what is going to happen when you see him."

Mercedes looked over to Kurt sighing. "You think I haven't thought about that?" Mercedes walked out of her room and sat on the couch. Kurt followed her and sat opposite Santana.

"His lawyer tried to get me to drop the case against him. Brian has no priors, he hasn't had so much of a parking ticket and there is a good chance that he will walk. Or get community service or something."

Santana let out a slew of curses in Spanish as Mercedes began to take out her hot rollers.

"Yeah. His sister called me trying to bargain with me. I found it funny. She actually was trying to bully me into not pressing charges. Her brother attacked me with no remorse."

Mercedes phone rang again and she sighed picking it up. "Hello?"

Santana stood taking out the rest of her curls as she continued to talk.

"Yes. Hi Mr. Sheppard. No I never agreed to that. So what just because. No! No I. Ok yes 10:30. Bye."

Mercedes hung up the phone angrily. "That smug son of a bitch!"

Santana stopped shaking Mercedes hair and looked at Kurt.

"Did she just cuss? I haven't heard you swear in years."

"Brian is about to get off."

Kurt sat fully erect. "What are you talking about?"

"That was my lawyer. Brian's attorney has convinced a judge to let us go into mediation to find a way everybody wins. Instead of court today I go into mediation. They want to let him off with a damn warning."

Mercedes stood angrily. "At 10:30 I have to sit in a room across from him while they try and get him a warning. Is that all I am worth? Is that what all this suffering was for?"

Mercedes began to pace. "I just don't get it. He attacked me. He came into my home and tried too. And he can just get away with it!"

Kurt stood up walking to the door. Santana looked at him. "Where are you going?"

"Blaine is across the hall and Sam. I think he should be here."

Kurt walked out the door as Mercedes began to breathe rapidly. A few moments later Sam walked into the room followed by Kurt, Blaine and Puck. Sam walked over to Mercedes and enveloped her in his arms.

"Calm down. Its ok just breathe. Come on in through your nose out through your mouth."

Mercedes did as he asked and stilled her breathing. Sam looked at Santana. "So what exactly happened?"

"Brian might get off. Instead of a hearing she has a mediation today."

Sam looked down into her eyes. "Baby look at me. We are going to do everything we can to make sure he doesn't get off. Ok? I promise you. He won't get away with what he did to you."


	9. Chapter 9

"How can you think I would just let you walk after what you did to me?" Mercedes yelled.

Judge Wilmore sighed.

"Ms. Jones one more outburst and I will be forced to hold you in contempt."

"Oh so you will hold me in contempt for being angry that this smug SOB over here attacked me but you won't lock him up? How is that for justice?"

Mercedes stood walking to the door. Her attorney stopped her.

"Mercedes you need to calm down. Come on let's just sit down and relax we haven't even heard their deal."

Mercedes shook her head. "I don't want to hear anything that man has to say."

Sam stood quietly walking over to Mercedes. "Baby I know you are upset. But I think you need to calm down. You told me if you got out of control I should remind you to breathe and find your voice."

Mercedes sighed following Sam to the table. Brian hadn't spoken a word. He sat there with a smug look on his face knowing that Mercedes would set him free whether she agreed to it or not. And when she did that he would make her pay for the 30 days he spent in jail.

He was drunk when he went over to her house but he didn't mean to get rough with her. The deciding factor on getting his revenge was her bringing new boyfriend to their meeting.

Judge Wilmore sighed. "Ok let us continue. Ms. Jones I understand how upset you must be. But I have to agree with Mr. Austin's attorney. He has no priors and I believe alcohol played a major part in his attacking you. Had he ever attacked you in the years that you knew him?"

Mercedes shook her head no as the tears streamed down her face. Judge Wilmore continued.

"While I believe a horrible act was committed here I do not believe in wasting the courts time. Mr. Brian Austin I sentence you to 45 days in jail minus time served. You will also have to complete 100 hours of community service and 100 hours completed in AA meetings. Finally you will have a restraining order against you that says you cannot come within 100 feet of Ms. Jones."

Mercedes stood angrily. "That's it? That is all you can do?"

"Yes Ms. Jones that is all that I can do. I don't make the law I just follow it. Now are there any questions or comments?"

Brian stood. "Your honor I just want to say that I am sorry for my actions. I don't have an excuse for what I did. I will comply with all of your orders. And Mercedes I never meant."

"Save it. I have nothing to say to you. This whole situation is a bunch of bull. If this is how the system works then I want no part of it."

Mercedes stood angrily and Brian called after her. "Mercedes I was told you would hear me out."

"Why should I? I don't owe you anything."

Mercedes opens the door and walked out the room as Sam followed her. Santana, Kurt and Blaine stood as Mercedes stormed out of the conference room and into the restroom. Santana sighed following her.

"Cedes are you ok?"

"Yeah I just. He got off. He attacked me and the bastard got off."

Mercedes allowed Santana to hug her. She cried on her shoulder for a moment and then pulled away.

"I need a minute San."

"Ok I will be right outside."

"No go ahead to the car. I will meet you guys outside."

Santana nodded walking out the door. Mercedes looked at herself in the mirror sighing. She opened her purse taking out a tissue and wiped her eyes.

Someone walked into the room and she exhaled loudly seeing Brian's sister.

"Brie what are you doing here?"

"Brian knew you wouldn't talk to him so he asked me to talk to you."

"I have nothing to talk to either one of you about. I am done with this whole situation."

"Unfortunately he isn't done with you. You lied and said he attacked you but Brian told me what really happened. He came to you begging you to take him back and you attacked him. He loved you Mercedes and you betrayed him."

Mercedes laughed. "I betrayed him? He betrayed me. He attacked me."

"Stop lying." Brianna snapped. "You dumped him and then hopped into bed with white bread over there. How could you leave him?"

"Get out of my face."

Mercedes pushed past her but Brianna stopped her.

"Brian told me to tell you that he will be seeing you. And that boyfriend of yours. You attacked him. You tried to get him arrested. He said you will get yours so watch your back."

Mercedes rolled her eyes walking out of the restroom. She turned towards the elevator seeing Brian. He smiled winking at her. She turned running towards the stairs. She wiped her eyes running towards the exit feeling like she couldn't breathe.

Sam saw her running out the door and ran after her and she collapsed on the ground gripping her chest. Sam grabbed her. "Mercedes, Baby come on you have to calm down. Breath in and out."

Sam held her trying to get her to calm down. Mercedes tried to breathe as she felt the world spinning around her. The last thing she heard was Sam telling her to breath.

* * *

Sam sighed holding onto Mercedes hand. After she passed out they called 911. Sam hadn't left her side in the two hours she had been there. She awoke once but started freaking out again and they had to sedate her. He looked over to Santana who was working on her computer.

"San you can go home I got her."

Santana shook her head. "Me and my girl are ride or die would you leave if I told her too?"

"No I wouldn't."

Sam looked back at the bed as he felt Mercedes hand moves. He looked over to her and smiled.

"Welcome back."

She looked around the room. "What happened?"

Sam sighed moving closer to her as Santana puts her laptop down. "You had a panic attack at the court house. They had to bring you hear for observation."

Mercedes sighed. "So it really did happen?"

"Yeah he basically got off."

Tears fell down Mercedes eyes. She sat up trying to unhook herself from the monitors. "I got to get out of here. I have to go. LET ME GO! I GOTTA GET OUT OF HERE!"

Santana ran over to her to help Sam try to calm her down. Sam held her close. "Mercedes you have to calm down. Baby its ok. Santana hit the nurse call button please."

Santana did as Sam asked at a woman came over the speaker. "Yes?"

"We need help in here she is freaking out."

Almost immediately two nurses rushed into the room.

"Mercedes I am Nurse Nancy I need you to calm down please."

Mercedes screamed. "Get off of me. I have to get out of her I want to go home. Stop it!" Mercedes screamed louder. "I can't breathe. I can't."

One of the nurses took out a needle and placed it in her arm. After a moment Mercedes went limp in Sam's arms. He wiped the tears from her eyes and sighed looking at the nurse.

"What was that?"

"She seems to be in a manic state. I heard you say she was attacked?"

Santana sighed. "Over a month ago she was attacked by her ex. Today in court they let him off. She started flipping out after that."

Sam stood. "Is she going to be ok?"

The nurse shook her head. "I don't know. I am going to let the doctor know what happened and I will get back to you soon.

Mercedes awoke in a dark room. She tried to move her hands but she couldn't. As her eyes adjusted to the light she realized her hands were strapped down. She swallowed but her mouth went dry.

"Sam? Are you here?"

Sam's head shut up. "Mercedes, baby its ok."

"Sam what happened? Why am I strapped down?"

"You kind of went crazy and they did that to make sure you didn't hurt yourself."

Tears slid down her face and Sam wiped them. "I'm going to call the doctor in here and maybe we can get you unstrapped."

An hour later Mercedes sat up in the bed with Sam holding her. Kurt and Santana walked into the room. She smiled up to them and smiled. "Hi guys."

Santana moved closer to her. "How are you feeling?"

"Better. They said I had a panic attack followed by a manic attack. It was the stress from the hearing."

Sam smiled holding onto Mercedes. "They agreed to let her come home in the morning if she stays calm."

Kurt kissed her cheek holding her hand. "That is good really good. I know you might not think it but this is a good thing. You got a restraining order and he will have at least 15 more days in jail."

"And then what Kurt? If I tell you guys something I need you to not get mad."

Santana sat in the chair as Sam looked at her. "What is it?"

Mercedes let go of Sam's hand and sighed. "Brianna came into the restroom while I was in there." She looked at Sam. "That is Brian's sister. She said that Brian told her I attacked him and he never touched me. She said Brian is going to come after Sam and I."

The room grew silent and Mercedes looked around at the shocked faces wondering if she should have kept that tidbit of information to herself.


	10. Chapter 10

I want to thank you all for reading my works. i enjoy writing. As some of you know I am an Author so you can check our my stuff on Amazon under my name Rontora Nolan.

i know that you guys are wondering why Brian got off with basically a slap on the wrist. While domestic violence is not ignored, when there are no witnesses, the attacker has no prior history of violence and he or she is basically gets a free pass. Even if they are given a restraining order unless the victim is watched 24/7 there is no guarantee they are protected. Please the moment someone puts their hand on you tell someone. Men can be abused just as much as women.

I hope you enjoy this next chapter.

* * *

The room was stunned in silence. Sam saw read as Santana grabbed her purse cussing in Spanish. Kurt had to block the door to stop her from leaving. Mercedes sighed deeply. "I was going to tell you earlier but then I started to panic and I needed air. Please don't be mad."

Sam grabbed her hands. "Oh I am mad but not at you. I'm mad at this whole damn justice system. I am mad that, that man basically got off and now he is threatening you. I want him to come after you because when he does."

She cut her off. "This is what I wanted to avoid. I don't want you to put your hands on him, he is not worth it."

Santana moved closer to her. "Oh it would be plenty worth it for him and his crazy ass sister to get their asses beat. If they wanted a war they got it. He is in jail for another 15 days so let's use that to our benefit."

Kurt moved closer once he was sure Santana wouldn't bolt out of the room. "So what does that mean?"

"It means." Santana said smiling. "We set they asses up. The moment he gets out he might lay low but men like him. Men who feel their ego get bruised will fall again, and when he does we will be there to knock him the hell out."

Mercedes sighed. "I don't want to keep dealing with this. There is a restraining order against him. Maybe he will be smart and just walk away."

"Cedes this man sent his sister to threaten you. He's not about to let this go."

The nurse walked in with a smile. "Are we ready to get discharged?"

* * *

Fourteen days came and went to fast for Mercedes taste. While she and Sam grew closer, the fear grew within her too. She changed her phone a week after she got home. Someone kept calling her and hanging up. Little notes were sent to her email account and she became scared all the time.

Sam, Puck and Blaine along with Kurt and Santana, began taking shifts to be with her. If she were to leave the house she was never to be alone. She was grateful for the help she just couldn't stop the feeling like she was putting everyone in danger.

She awoke this morning as she did often wrapped in Sam's arms. He was still fully clothed and she wondered if he just passed out as soon as he got in. Looking at the time and seeing quarter past 8. She hated feeling like she was the cause of his stress. He worked full time at the restaurant and he was watching her on his time off. All of her friends going above and beyond and she knew it was all her fault.

Watching him sleep she realized she was crying. She had fallen in love with him and the one thing she wanted to do was protect him. She wiped her eyes sighing as she laid on his chest. He wrapped his arms around her tighter on instinct. Hearing her phone go off. She kissed Sam on the cheek gently and rolled over to check her phone. He stirred only a moment before falling back to sleep.

It was a private call. She hit ignore. She never answered them before this mess started she would be damned if she did it now. She sighed angrily as they called again. Hitting ignore again she sat up from the bed smoothing out her pajama's and running her hands through her hair. She wanted to do something nice for Sam. She had practically moved in with him. Basically had some clothes in his closet and drawers. Toiletries in the bathroom.

Her phone went off and she noticed a message.

18667943847: Ignoring your phone is rude.

Mercedes: Who is this?

18667943847: I've been watching you

Mercedes: please stop texting me.

18667943847: you think you can get away with what you did? I was hired to pay you back for what you did and I will pay you back in full.

Mercedes: I don't know who this is and I don't care leave me alone.

18667943847: Oh Mercedes you know who this is. I have two words for you. Monster Truck.

Mercedes put the phone down refusing to respond to it. Her mind running back to a year ago. Back when Brian told her about his childhood best friend who grew up to become a hit man. They called him the Monster Truck because no one was safe in his path. her phone went crazy with messages.

18667943847: I'm watching you

18667943847: Are you scared yet?

18667943847: I'm watching you

18667943847: are you scared yet?

Mercedes: if you don't leave me alone I will go to the cops

18667943847: I'm watching you Mercedes Jones. I'm also watching Sam Evans

18667943847: Santana Lopez

18667943847: Kurt Hummel

As the list of names ticked off she felt sick to her stomach.

18667943847: I see I have your attention. Meet me at 1796 Bradshaw Ave. In an hour or I will pay each and every one of your life a visit.

18667943847: Come alone

Hands shaking she responded "Fine" to the text. She looked over to Sam she knew she should tell him but she had to protect him, she had to protect all of her friends. From what Brian told her he enjoyed torture. He enjoyed inflicting pain. Brian saved his life once which meant that he owed him. Mercedes walked out of the room picking up her phone and walking across the hall to her room. She sighed scared for her life. If Monster Truck was after her then Brian went to him to collect.

* * *

Sam awoke to an empty bed. He looked at the time 9:30. He sat up walking into the living room, frowning when he didn't see her. He walked across the hall knocking on her door. When she didn't answer he used his spare key seeing her apartment empty he went to his room grabbing his phone. After a few rings Santana answered.

"Hey Sam what's up?"

"Hey is Mercedes with you?"

"No I we were going to meet up around 12. Why she isn't with you?"

"I got in around 2 this morning and she was in bed but I just woke up and she is gone. I don't know where she is."

Santana exhaled heavily. "Go into her apartment."

"I already checked."

"I said go into her apartment."

Sam sighed. "Ok."

He walked into her apartment and looked around. "What am I looking for?"

Santana sighed. "When we were 17 I was almost abducted. We had went to Florida for spring break and we met these guys. I was still in my denial phase and Mercedes told me not to go. She said it was my choice and she wouldn't stop me but if I was going then I didn't mean anything to her and the charm bracelet we gave each other meant nothing. She said if I really felt I was right in meeting guys we didn't know in a strange place then leave it on the table and in the morning if I wasn't there she would leave without me. I didn't go and the next day we found out they abducted this other girl."

"So she basically saved you?"

"Yes so whenever we do something stupid that the other has told us not to or would tell us not to we leave the bracelet. If I left it and I was wrong I owed her a charm if I was right she would owe me one."

"So you think she left?"

"Or did something stupid. It would be somewhere obvious. The more obvious the more stupid or in this case dangerous."

Sam looked at her coffee table seeing a silver bracelet. "Damn it!"

"What?"

"Does it have an M, S, 3 hearts and 4 charms on it?"

"Yeah I screwed up more than she. Where did she leave it?"

"Coffee table."

"Damn it! I'm on my way."

* * *

Mercedes realized she made a mistake the moment she stepped foot into the address. The house seemed normal enough. Entering the house she met with Monster Truck. He smiled at her sweetly.

"Brian was right. You can't resist saving your friends."

"Why am I here?"

"Have a seat." He said sweetly. He frightened her by the way he was acting. From what she heard about him she knew this was the calm before the storm. Living up to his name he was big and tall. He hovered over her. She sat down in his stylish living room wondering why he wanted her to meet him here.

"So I bet you are wondering what is going on? Well here is the break down. Brian is hurt and angry that you in his words betrayed him and beat him down without warning. He feels you need to pay for your sins against him."

"I don't care what Brian feels. Here is the deal he came after me and I defended myself. So it that is all."

"Except it's not. Brian is my best friend and he asked me to take care of you and I will. Me meeting with you is just a formality."

Mercedes stood. "You know what? No. I came here I played your little game now I am done. You leave me alone you leave my friends alone this is over."

Mercedes walked to the door and heard a clicking sound. She turned to see a gun facing her. He laughed.

"I didn't want to have to use this but you are very stubborn like Brian said you would be. Now it is either you or your friends. I have their addresses."

"You're bluffing."

He smirked pulling out a paper with his free hand. He handed it to her. She gasped seeing the name of all her friends and their addresses. He laughed evilly. "I have it all figured out. Brakes go bad on Ms. Lopez's car. A Kitchen Fire at Mr. Evan's restaurant. For Mr. Hummel and Ms. Cohen-Chang since they live together an unfortunate break in. DO I need to go on? None of them survive then I return for you."

"How do I know you won't go after them once I'm gone?"

"I won't need to."

Mercedes knew running was no option if he didn't shoot her then he would go after her friends and Sam. She felt tears come to her eyes.

"What do what do you want me to do?"

"I want you to head towards the kitchen. That way." He said pointing the gun behind him. She did as she told her and when he told her to walk down a flight of stairs she stifled a scream seeing the site before her.

A chair with four handcuffs sat in the middle of the room on top of a blue tarp. She saw an array of tools, needles and medical supplies off to the side. There was a couch and small bath room. She stopped in her tracks the gun stabbing her in the back.

"Keep going and sit in the chair."

"And if I don't?"

"Let's get one thing clear right now. I talk you comply. If you do not do as I tell you I will punish you. Three strikes and the game is over."

Tear slid down her eyes and he smiled. "Oh and save the water works. It doesn't work. I don't care if you cry or beg. I just want to do my job. And that is to torture you for thirty days in jail. Torture you for busting my dude up. And torture you for breaking his heart."

She wiped her eyes. "Are you going to kill me?"

She saw joy light up his eyes at her question. "I don't know yet."


	11. Chapter 11

Sam paced back and forth it had been two days and no word about Mercedes. The police were doing all they could but they came up empty. Everyone had been over Sam's for the last ten hours waiting to hear from them. Even though they all knew Brian and his sister had something to do with it. There was no way to prove it since Brian was still in jail when she went missing.

Quinn grabbed Sam's hand and pulled him to the couch. "Sam you need to sit down and eat something. Puck brought pizza. Eat please you need your strength."

Sam shook his head no as Kurt and Blaine walked out of the bedroom. Puck looked up. "How is Santana?"

"She won't get up. Brittney and Tina are still in there trying to get her to get up but she won't. I have known Santana since middle school. She and Mercedes have been what they call 'Diva in Diapers'. Santana was always the tough one and Mercedes was the emotional one. I had never seen Santana so much as cry and now she can't stop. Sam I was wondering if you could talk to her?"

Sam looked at Kurt. "I I don't know man."

Kurt grabbed Sam's hand. "Sam please."

Sam exhaled standing. "Ok."

Sam walked over to the door taking a deep breath. He knew he looked a mess. He hadn't slept in since that horrible morning he woke up and she was gone. He opened the door and saw Santana laying on his bed with Tina brushing her hair away from her eyes and Brittney lying next to her. Sam cleared his throat walking over to them.

"Guys can I have a minute with Santana."

They both nodded and left the room. Sam sat on the bed. "Santana, Kurt wanted me to talk to you but I don't even know what I am supposed to say. It's been two days and I don't know where she is. We haven't heard anything and I am scared."

Santana sat up wiping her eyes. "Mercedes has been my best friend since we were 2. We grew up together. When my parents disowned me for being gay her mom took me in. and I lived with them until her mom decided she couldn't handle being a mom anymore and left. She had a nervous breakdown we guess but we never knew for sure. We were 16 and on our own but we had each other. And we lived together up until I moved in with Brittney. We have always been there for each other. I brought Brian into her life. She was lonely and he liked her. I did this to her."

Sam pulled Santana into his arms. "No you didn't. We will find her. If the police won't do something about this then I will. I will follow him I will storm his house I will hire a damn private investigator. We will get her back."

Santana wiped her eyes standing up. She took a deep breath.

"Let's do this then."

Santana walked out of the room. "Ok everyone look. Sam is right since the police are not doing anything to find my sister then we will do it ourselves."

She turned towards Tina. "Tina do you still know that guy who is a private investigator?"

"Yeah I can give him a call."

"Good, tell him to look up Brian and His sister. We need to know everyone they are associated with."

She turned towards Puck. "Puck you, Sam, Blaine and Mike go visit Brian. He is going to slip up so we need to get him while we can. The girls and I will pay his sister a visit. We will figure out where she is and go get her."

Everyone nodded. Sam walked into his room. He was ready to do whatever it took to bring Mercedes back.

* * *

Mercedes awoke wondering how much time had passed. She knew it was longer than a day but she wasn't sure exactly how long. Her throat was dry and her hands were chaffed and sore. She was handcuffed to the chair by her hands and feet. The blindfold over her eyes made it difficult to tell if anyone was in the room.

She cleared her throat. "Hello?" she said quietly. She felt someone walk over to her and caress her shoulders. She jerked away from whoever it was but they grabbed her by her hair and yanked her head back. She winced at the pain but said nothing. She refused to show him fear.

Monster Truck true to his name had begun torturing her. He burnt her with cigarette butts and slapped her around a few times. The blind fold was pulled from her eyes and Monster Truck smiled down to her.

"Wakey Wakey. And how are you doing today."

Mercedes took a breath. She hadn't spoken a word or cry since he handcuffed her to the chair and she wasn't about to start now.

"Still giving me the silent treatment?"

She stared at him trying not to show how terrified she was. She should have told someone where she was going. She shouldn't have tried to be the hero. Someone should have found her by now. Monster Truck sighed.

"Well I will talk for you. Brian has told me that the police questioned him and well he needs this to be done sooner than later. So we have a few hour instead of a few more days. Your friends seem to be more impatient than the police."

She pulled up a chair and sat in it, opening a bottle of Smirnoff vodka. He took a sip and smiled.

"Say Ahh."

She kept her mouth shut as he pulled it open and poured the drink down her throat. She spit it out but he repeated pouring it down her throat and closed her mouth forcing her to swallow it.

"See Brian is soft. He doesn't want you dead. I guess he can't handle that on his conscious whatever it's him. But his sister see she wants you to suffer. I lied to you Brian didn't hire me Brianna did. She wanted me to rough you up and keep you here until our plan was successful. You know those list of names I show you. The ones you care so much about?"

She didn't say a word as he shoved some more alcohol down her throat. "See it would be too obvious to just hurt Santana. She is like your sister right? See if I just go after her then you will still have someone to help you."

He poured more down her throat as she coughed. He smiled. "SO we kill two birds with one stone. We go after your sister and your new boyfriend."

Mercedes sighed feeling dizzy. She closed her eyes as he tried to give her more.

"Stop please." She said hoarsely.

He smiled. "Stop the drinking or the talking?"

"Both. Why are you doing this? Why are you making me drink? Why are you doing this if you are just going to let me go?"

Someone walked down the stairs and Mercedes heard a female laugh.

"How is everything going?"

Monster Truck smiled. "Good Brie. I was just having fin before we dumped her."

"NO you are being stupid. Telling her our plan?"

"She is drunk. By the time someone finds her they will be long dead and any implications of us will be construed as drunken rambling. We leave her in a hotel or motel I still don't know the difference between the two."

Brianna sighed. "Well first things first give her the sedation we need to get her out of those hand cuffs."

Mercedes sighed looking over to Monster Truck while he took out a syringe.

"Brie why are you doing this?"

She laughed. "You tried to take my brother away."

"He attacked me."

"He said you attacked him. And I don't want to hear anymore. How long do you think that stuff will knock her out?"

"I don't know a couple of hours."

"Good stick her we need to get packing. Everything has to be done this afternoon."

Mercedes felt a prick in her arm then everything went black.

* * *

Sam walked up two flights of stairs to Brian's apartment with Puck, Mike and Blaine in tow. Sam looked down to his phone and saw the address T3 and put the phone back in his pocket. Sam knocked on the door and waited. He figured he would just talk to him but the moment the door opened and Sam saw Brian's face something inside him snapped.

He grabbed him by his collar forcing his way pass the front door and Brian up against the wall.

"Where is she?"

"Man what the hell is wrong with you let me go."

"WHERE IS SHE?" Sam scream slamming him again. "I am not going to ask you again."

Brian tried to break Sam's hold on him which considering he had at least 50 pounds on the guy and an inch or two but Sam's grip only tightened.

"I told you I don't know what you are talking about."

Sam looked over tot eh guys. "He doesn't know anything I guess we should leave."

Sam turned back towards Brian and threw him across the room. Puck folded his arms amused. "Or not."

Sam waited for Brian to get up. When Brian did he lunged at Sam with his right fist but Sam dodged it sending his right to Brian's jaw. Brian stumbled back as Sam hit him with his left, then his right and then his left again. Blaine moved forward but Puck held out his hand. "Blaine don't Sam is just talking to the guy."

Blaine shook his head, "Yeah talking to him like he did Jeremy Hall in the 11th grade when he tried to slip Quinn that date rape drug. Jeremy had 100 pounds on Sam and he still ended up in the hospital with a broken jaw and broken ribs."

"Hey I still maintain the guy got off easy."

Mike shook his head. "So we are just going to sit here and let Sam pound on the dude incredible hulk style?"

Puck shook his head, "Look Sam and I trained together in middle school and high school. His dad would always make us fight guys who were older, bigger and faster than us to make us better. Boxing became second nature to us."

"So how is that a good thing?" mike said as Sam landed another two punches to Brian's jaw. "Shouldn't that make us more worried?"

"No. We can gage when we are going too far or at least I hope he can. If I think he can't we can step in but we need to let him do this his way."

Sam went to punch Brian again Brian held up his hands. "Look man the cops came and asked me if I saw her I told them no because I haven't. I was angry and I said a lot of hurtful things but I know I was wrong. I don't know where she is I swear."

Sam looked at him running angrily. "Dammit he's telling the truth."

Puck scoffed. "Man he could be lying."

Sam looked at him again. "No he's not. Brian do you know anyone who may have held a grudge against her for what she did."

Brian wiped the blood from his lip and nose. "No one but my sister. But I haven't seen her since yesterday morning. She was supposed to come over tonight we are going back home for a while so I can get some help."

"So if you weren't angry why did you send your sister to threaten her?"

Brian stood shaking his head. "I never told my sister to do anything. What are you talking about threating her?"

Sam sighed and walked towards the door. "Come on guys there is nothing for us here."

He pulled out his phone dialing Santana.

"Hey Sam did you find out anything?"

"Nothing. Whatever is going on Brian is in the dark. Any luck on your end?"

"No from the looks of things Brie hasn't been here in a few days. No one know where she is."

"Brain said he saw her yesterday but not today. He also said he didn't send Brianna to threaten her."

"And you believe that jackass I bet he's lying."

"He's not. But I am going to sit on him just in case she gets here."

"Ok want us to meet you there?"

"Yeah there is actually a coffee shop across the street you can meet us there."

Sam hung up the phone and looked at the guys. "Let's go regroup with the girls we are close I know it."

* * *

Mercedes awoke feeling dryness in her mouth. She opened her eyes and adjusted them to the darkness. She looked around noticing it was quiet. She lifted her arm to her head and felt like crying when she realized that she was no longer handcuffed to the chair. She tried to get up but felt too weak to move. She looked around the basement crying inwardly knowing she was too weak to escape.

Mercedes looked towards the wall closet to her and smiled slightly seeing her purse still at the place he threw it when she first arrived. She fell off the couch she was laying on and tried to inch her way to the wall. She prayed they wouldn't return before she could get help. She slowly lifted her hand to the bag as she tried to reach for her phone. She said a silent thank you as her hand grazed her phone.

She wrapped her hands around the phone and pulled it now praying she still had battery life. The phone was off but then she remember she had turned it off before she got to the house. She pressed the power button as she tried to make her way to the couch. She pulled herself back on it and laid the way she was when she woke up. As the music sounded on her phone signaling it turned on she cheered interiorly.

She dialed Santana's number hoping that she was with Sam. She wanted to tell them to come get her but she couldn't remember where she was and she only had 5 percent battery life. As the phone range she decided to warn them about Monster Truck.

"Cedes Oh my God where are you are you ok? We have been looking for you what is going on?"

Mercedes cleared her throat. "Tana stop." She said hoarsely. "Listen to me!"

"Ok I am going to put you on speak. Everyone is here."

"Tana. Sam you guys have to stop looking for me."

She heard a course of cusses and she yelled. "Listen to me. It's Brianna and she isn't trying to hurt me she is coming after you guys. Please if you love me at all you will stay safe. Please."

"Baby where are you? We can find you."

"I don't remember, or know if I am even in the same place. It's this guy named Monster Truck I don't know his real name but they are serious about hurting you all. They have your addresses and please just tell me that-" she heard her phone shut down and she pressed the power button again trying to turn the power on. "No. Please God. No."

She squeezed the phone in her hand crying as she bit down on her lip. She heard the front door open and she threw her phone against the wall with her purse. She tried to stop the tears but they refused the stop. Monster truck walked down the stairs talking on the phone.

"Dude I don't know your sister is crazy. I wasn't supposed to tell you but she is losing her mind. We were just supposed to scare her you know but Brie is determined to kill her and all of her family. She wants revenge."

"What did you guys do?"

"Look you know I have no problem hurting someone if they deserve it but hearing you tell me the truth that you actually attacked her I can't do this. But I can't let her go. I'm going to have to kill her. Look I got to go. Its time. I'm sorry."

"Kevin listen to me you don't want to do this?"

"I don't have a choice I already started the process."

* * *

Thank you for all the love guys. and no i do not own glee.


	12. Chapter 12

**Thank you guys for showing me so much love. I love you and appreciate you. Hope you have a blessed day and forgive me for all the cliff hangers. Its my thing.**

* * *

As the line went dead Sam banged his hands on the table. "Dammit! Does she really expect us to do nothing? Really?"

Santana wiped her eyes standing. Kurt glanced up at her. "Santana, where are you going?"

"I'm sorry Kurt, Santana is no longer in the building. Snixx is about to go find Brianna and cut a bitch until we find my sister."

Sam looked after her. "She said they coming after us. Don't you think that is what they want?"

Kurt shook his head. "We gotta go. I know you guys are new and don't understand what just happened. But that is not reasonable mean Santana. She called me Kurt. Snixx is here and Snixx don't play. We have to go with her."

Kurt stood following Santana to her car. "Where are you going? Brianna isn't home."

Santana turned to Tina. "Tina, did your friend say anything about a guy named Monster Truck?"

"No but now that I have a name he can find out who he is."

"Did he find anything about Brianna?"

"Her number and last boyfriends why?"

"Give me the number."

"Tana. Let's think this through."

"Give me the God damned number before kick your ass!"

Tina reached in her purse and handed her the paper. Santana dialed a number and cleared her throat. "Artie it's me. I know you said you were done owing me favors but this isn't for me this is for Cedes."

"I heard what happened, you know I'm with you. Just tell me what to do."

"After I end this call with you I need you to put a trace on my line. And the line I am calling. I need you to find out where she is. I will take it from there."

"You have to be on the phone with that person for at least two minutes. Give me 60 seconds and then call her."

"Thanks."

Santana hung up the phone looking at her watch. Counting down the seconds. "Sam I need you to time me."

Sam nodded as she glanced at the paper Tina gave her and began to pace as she dial. As it rang her anger grew. Brianna answered and Santana sighed talking slowly. "Brianna tell me where my sister is."

"I'm sorry who is this?"

"You know its Santana where is she?"

"I'm sorry I don't know what you are talking about."

"You don't?"

"No I don't?"

"Well then I am sorry." She said slowly. "I just assumed you and your loser brother did something to hurt my sister."

"Santana if we are talking about losers why don't you look in the mirror."

"Do you know anyone who might know what happened to her? I mean you did threaten her."

"I was angry. I would say anything to express how angry I was. But I didn't do anything to her."

Santana cringed. She looked at Sam who signaled she needed thirty more seconds. Santana gave an evil smile and Kurt nudged Sam. "Oh God, Snixx is about to go to work."

Santana cleared her throat. "Listen here you crazy ass bitch. You are going to tell me where my sister is and your are going to tell me now before I hunt you down and make you wish you were dead."

"Oh Santana I see your threats have gotten worse."

"Don't test me bitch. I'm not the one today ani't the day and cant no one save you. Where is she?"

"A better place."

"Bitch I don't think you heard me. Where the Fuck is my sister?"

"I don't have time for this. Buh bye Santana."

Brianna hung up the phone and Santana sighed looking at Sam. "Well?"

"2 minutes 30 seconds."

Santana called Artie. "Did you get it?"

"Yeah I looked up the address she is at home."

"Oh this bitch is about to get her add kicked."

"Santana let me come with you, I know you have no regards for the law but I can help you."

"Artie I am going to be breaking some laws and you just made detective I can't let you be a part of this."

"I will meet you there."

"Fine Artie but if you walk in and see me chocking that bitch."

"I know the deal. It wouldn't be you its Snixx."

Santana smirked and hopped into the car. "I am giving you all a fair warning. Don't stop me and don't judge me. I am finding my sister. And if you can't accept that then stay here."

Everyone piled into the two cars and headed over to Brianna's house. As they pulled up she was walking out the house with a suitcase. Santana hopped out the without putting it in park as she ran up to Brianna. Tina put the car in park shaking her head.

Santana pushed Brianna against her front door and placed her elbow on the girl's neck. "Where is she?"

"Get off of me." She tried to push Santana away but Santana held her ground. "Where is she? I know you know. So here is what is going to happen. You are going to tell me where she is and every time you don't give me the right answer I am going to break your fingers. Just so you know that I am serious."

Santana grabbed her index finger and broke it. Brianna screamed in pain. "Now that I have your attention. Where the hell is my sister?"

"Get the Fuck off of me you psycho."

"Wrong answer."

Tina turned away from the sight into Mike's chest as Sam and Puck monitored if others were coming. Blaine, Kurt and Quinn sat against the car. Santana pulled her middle finger and broke it. "I guess you are the one who just got fucked off. Now answer the question."

Artie arrived and walked over them. Brianna looked over to him. "Please help me they are crazy. She broke my finger."

Artie shook his head. "Couldn't you have taken her inside before you started?"

"I don't have time for this crap. Give me your gun."

"Da hell you mean give you my gun. I love you Tana but I am not giving you my gun. I will give you another finger but then the others will be here."

"What kind of cop are you? Help me."

Artie stepped back folding his arms. "Ok here is some help. I would do what Snixx says because you only have 8 fingers left and I am pretty sure you need a hospital."

Brianna looked at Santana with glossy eyes. "You know what. Fine I will tell you. But by the time you find her it will be too late.

She smiled and Santana aka Snixx snapped. She threw the girl to the ground and hopped on top of her. She began to punch her in the face. "Tell me!"

Santana punched her again and grabbed her by her collar. "Where?"

"1534 Millbrook. But it's too late. When I left he was finishing up, now get up."

"Bite me." Santana punched her this time with all her force and Brianna went limp. Artie pulled the address up in his phone. "I got it. Let's go and follow me."

He pulled his radio out. "This is detective Abrams. I need a bus at 812 Work Ave. and I need a couple of units to meet me at 1534 Millbrook. You should send a bus there to." He sighed. "Possible DOA."

Sam cringed as they walked towards the car. "DOA?"

Artie shook his head. "You don't want to know."

Artie put his siren on top of his car and that is when Sam noticed he wasn't alone. He looked at Santana. "His partner just let you guys do that too?"

"That's Sugar Motta she and Artie grew up with us and owe Mercedes. They care."

Sam nodded as they entered the car then followed Artie to the address. Santana sighed heavily seeing an Escalade in the drive way that said Monster.

"She has to be here."

They ran to the door and Sam banged on it. After a minute he looked at Artie. "I know we should wait but."

"Go ahead."

Sam lifted his foot and kicked the door in. "Puck, you Mike and Blaine should go around back with Artie in case he tries to run."

They nodded as Sugar stepped up to him and Santana. "The three of us should just go in. if it's a bad scene they shouldn't all see it."

Sam nodded. "Blaine you and Kurt stay with Quinn and Tina ok?"

Sam and Santana followed after Sugar and saw Monster Truck walk up from the basement carrying a lifeless Mercedes. Sugar held up her gun.

"Freeze."

"Shit." He said dropping her and running towards the back. Sam saw red as Mercedes laid on the ground. He ran after Monster Truck as Santana and Sugar ran to Mercedes. As Monster Truck opened the door and ran out the back Sam tackled him. He lifted his fist and began his assault on him. Sam punched him over and over until Artie and Puck pulled him off of him.

Mike had to join in because Sam was determined to hurt him. Artie held Sam Tight. "Sam! Go check on Mercedes. She needs you I got this."

Sam looked at Artie his dark eyes turning light again. He shook them off running towards Mercedes. The paramedics had arrived and were performing CPR while hooking her up to oxygen. Sam looked at Santana.

"Is she?"

Santana looked at him with tears in her eyes. Sam felt his heart fall to the pit of his stomach as they lifted her lifeless body onto the stretcher. Santana fell to the ground and Sam went to her trying to comfort her but he couldn't see past his own pain and his own tears.


	13. Chapter 13

Warning: There are sensitive topics in this chapter. I apologize if it bothers you to hear about sexual and psychical abuse. But it does happen. More than you know.

Also thank you for getting me almost to 100 reviews You guys are awesome!

* * *

Sam and Santana were questioned for what seemed like days. Sam was growing restless. No one would tell him her Mercedes was ok or not and here they were being questioned for taking the law into their own hands. Luckily Sam had two aces in the hole. Two old friends who had become sharks of law. Always looking out for the little people. Making the Law actually mean something. His two buddy's Rory Flanagan and Joe Hart started Flanagan and Hart AAL.

Rory represented Sam as Joe took up Santana's case. Since they were both being charged with aggravated assault and attempted murder they were being held until arraignment. Artie and Sugar were excused from the case stating the conflict of interest made them bias. No charges could be brought on either of them because they did everything well almost everything by the book.

After going over the case with Sam and Santana separately. Rory and Joe asked to put their clients into the same interrogation Room. Rory stood looking at Captain Schuester and Sargent Sylvester. Rory smiled at Shane Tinsley the precincts DA.

"I think we have heard enough about what our clients did or didn't do. You came to the hospital and arrested them under the pretense of just "talking to them" to get their side. Well here is their side. Our clients went to find someone they cared about because the justice system let them down."

Shane scoffed. "The defendants attacked three people sending two of them to the emergency room. That is attempted murder."

"So I assume you are charging Brian and Brianna Austin and Kevin Kindle for Kidnapping, Assault, and when I say assault I mean verbal, physical and sexual from what I am hearing."

Sam cringed at the thought of Mercedes being violated. Joe continued.

"Also attempted murder, violation of a restraining order and witness tampering. Upon further investigation I would hope more charges follows. My clients were defending themselves and Ms. Jones. It won't stand in court so we feel you should just let them go?"

Rory stood grabbing the TV remote.

"After you and your officers with the exception of Detectives Abrams and Motta turned Mr. Evans and Ms. Lopez away they started the search for Ms. Jones on their own. No judge or jury will condemn these heroes."

Sargent Sylvester laughed. "Hero's no they were vigilantes. I want them prosecuted immediately."

"I don't think so." Rory turned on the television and smiled as Jacob Ben Israel's news report came on the screen. Jacob did some reporting for the firm once in a while. As soon as Rory told Jacob the story his station was all over it.

"This is Jacob Ben Israel. And I am reporting for Channel 2 news. A source had informed me that the missing Mercedes Jones has been found no thanks to the Police in charge of this case. The missing woman's Sister and Boyfriend are being held on attempted murder charges for, and get this, rescuing her from her abductors. Brianna Austin and Kevin Kindle were holding Miss Jones Captive with the motive and time to kill her.

Since the police refused to follow up on any leads they were given, Ms. Lopez and Mr. Evans went on a search of their own. They found Ms. Jones and were defending themselves against the assailants. I find it kind of funny that a little over a month ago. Mr. Austin, Ms. Austin's sister, assaulted Ms. Jones and basically got off with a slap on the back saying behave. But these two heroes in my eyes defend themselves and now they are the ones on trial. Makes me wonder if the ones who did the time will not do the time while the ones who might have saved that poor innocent woman's life might get put in jail due to incompetence inside the police force? I don't know but there will be a lot of questions asked by yours truly. Thanks for tuning in. The news you need when you want it."

Joe turned the TV off and Shane looked at Captain Schuster. "There is no case here, set them free."

Sargent Sylvester screamed. "What? No I want boobs McGee and Kentucky Fried baker here to be accountable for their actions."

Shane stood. "I pick the cases that I think I have a shot at winning. All these two have to cry is self-defense and it will work. You have held them for forty eight hours and have gotten nothing from them. This is a un winnable case."

Captain Schuster stood. "They sent the two assailants to the hospital."

"They have no record, they were doing what you guys couldn't and trying to save a life. Do I agree with their methods? No. but is there anything I can do about it? Nothing. Now call me when you have Ms. Austin and Mr. Kindle ready for arraignment."

With that Shane walked out of the room. Will turned towards Santana and Sam then shook his head walking out the room. Artie stood looking at his Captain. Will sighed looking at Artie. "Let them go. We have no reason to hold them."

Artie nodded letting them go and walking out the police station with them. Sam Hugged Rory and Joe thanking them for their help. Then Sam extended his hand to Artie's. "Thank you so much for everything. Have your heard anything from Kurt or anyone?"

Artie shook his head. "Nothing good. I'm not sure you want to know anyways."

Sam shoved his hands in his pockets. "Tell me."

Artie sighed heavily. "They were able to revive her at the scene and she was responsive on the way to the hospital. However she has massive internal bleeding. She was beaten and raped. Kevin had given her something to sedate her and was apparently on his way to dispose of her when we arrived."

Santana fell against the car as Artie continued. "They rushed her into surgery as soon as they could but she went into cardiac arrest on the table."

Sam felt his heart drop to his feet and shook his head. "What are you trying to say?"

"She was dead for about thirty seconds but they revived her. After surgery though while they tried to wake her, her blood pressure dropped and they felt her body was too banged up to recover by itself so they put her in a coma. In hopes that in a few days she will have recovered enough to wake her."

Sam ran his fingers through his hair. "And if she doesn't?"

"Let's not think about that right now. Right now you need to get yourself home and showered."

Sam shoved his hands in his pockets. "No take me straight to the hospital."

Artie was about to speak but Santana sighed. "No Sam he is right. There is nothing we can do right now. I smell like a damn prison. So we are going to leave here go home and shower. Then we will meet back up at the hospital and take it from there."

Sam exhaled loudly. "Fine."

As they piled into the car and Artie drove, Sam looked out the window. "So Artie can I ask why you risked your career to help us?"

"I met Mercedes and Santana in high school and they were amazing girls. We all had so much fun but I was heading down the wrong path. Drinking and partying. I was driving home and messed up like really drunk. Mercedes and Santana saw me, I really don't know how but Mercedes swore it was some divine intervention because I crashed into a pole. My dad was DA when I was growing up and a lot of stuff he could get put under the rug but drinking and Driving wasn't one. Mercedes took the fall for me.

They weren't even at the party. But she said that she had drove me home because I didn't want to drink and drive. She explained that a dog ran into the road and she lost control of the car. She said Santana was there because after the accident they called the police and Santana.

She saved my life that night because my dad told me that if I was driving they would have no choice but to send me away to some juvenile detention center. Then Mercedes went in on me. She told me that she cared about me, she loved me and if she ever caught me doing something like that again she would disown me and let me fail alone. She said I was put here to do good and it was up to me to decide if I was going to be a loser or a winner. I straightened up and went into the academy after I graduated."

Sam smiled slightly he could see how Mercedes would do that for Artie. "She loves hard doesn't she?"

Santana wiped her eyes. "Mercedes is the best damn person I have even known. That is why she needs to be ok. I need her here. I need."

Sam looked back at Santana. "She will be fine Santana. How about you go to Mercedes apartment I know you have some clothes there. You can take a shower over there and pick up something's that she might like."

Santana nodded wiping her tears again.

It took them about an hour to get to the hospital. Sam caught Santana in Mercedes apartment crying. After assuring her that everything would be ok they headed to the hospital. Kurt was in the room with her while Rachel, Tina, Blaine and Mike were waiting for them in the waiting room. Sam and Santana walked in the room seeing Kurt crying at Mercedes bedside. He looked up to them wiping his eyes. "Santana! Sam! Am I glad to see you! What is going on are you out on bail?"

Sam shook his head no. "Charges against us were dropped. How is she?"

Kurt let go of her hand and shook off the sadness he was feeling. "No change."

Sam looked over to her and his breath hitched in his throat. Her face was bruised and there were cuts and burns along her arms. Sam bit his bottom lip angrily at her sight. He stopped once he realized he had drew blood. How could someone do something so horrible to such a great and wonderful person?

Seeing the woman he loved in this position hurt his heart. His phone began to vibrate and he walked into the hallway leaving Santana with Kurt and Mercedes. Santana walked over to the bed and took her hand. "Cedes I need you to listen to listen to me and listen really well. I am not ok with this, I hate seeing you like that. Snixx went crazy on Brianna and kind of broke some of her fingers. But we found you. I know you can hear me so you listen up. You fight you hear me? You find your way back to us because I am not able to do this alone."

Sam sighed answering his phone. "Hey Quinn what's up?"

"Umm mom and dad have been trying to reach you."

"I know when I finally got my phone back I saw their missed calls I just haven't been able to call them back."

"What are you being charge with?"

"The charges were dropped. I am at the hospital now. How is the restaurant doing?"

"It's doing great Sam Puck and I have everything under control you take your time. But I need to tell you that when mom and dad couldn't get a hold of you they got on a plane and."

"Are they here?"

"Yeah. The twins are with them too."

"Q I can't deal with them right now?"

"I know. They haven't taken her out of the coma have they?"

"No. not yet."

"Sam I can hold them back for a while but not for long."

"Thanks sis I love you."

"I know you do. I will be up there later."

"Ok bye."

Sam ran his hands threw his hair and sighed heavily walking back in the room. He said a silent prayer as he saw Santana laying on the bed with Mercedes.

"God please. I know that I have done some stupid things. I know that I am not worthy of you but I need you to please put your arms around Mercedes. Bring her back to me. Back to us please."


	14. Chapter 14

**I know what you are thinking yay! Two updates in one day but that is not this. I have gotten some messages for how I made this chapter. It was hard but this is how I envisioned this story. So for those who were offended or have said I have no right to have Mercedes get raped I wonder how you know. I apologize if you didn't like what I have written, but as a writer I had to stay true to my characters and story. I am an Author a real one and I pride myself on being honest. Unfortunately that may make people upset but that is the way life is. I know how important virginity is but I also know how it feels to be betrayed. As a survivor of sexual abuse for two years I found it unfair that people talk about all the abuse but never really know how it feels. I am not being insensitive I am using a story of my own making to give someone a voice. I could tell you to keep reading because there was a point to all of this but that is up to you. Like I said of you were or are upset I am sorry but I will not apologize for how I see my story. Thank you for your support for this and my other stories.**

**Growing up I was sexually abused by my foster brother. Two years I endured that pain and it was another two years before I found my voice. But it was too late to do anything. I still had to see him every day and live with what he did to me. I was 9 when it started so it's safe to say I was a virgin. **

**It happened again when a friend of mine and I were doing a project. She said she would be home when I arrived but she left and only her older brother was home. I was 14 and he was 23. He tried to rape me and he got pretty damn close. It happens and I am tired of people getting upset when we as writers fight to make our voice heard. **

**It's funny though. All throughout this story no one has complained with the violence but the rape is what is the problem. It happens and not just to people who have had sex. Virgins get raped and it is traumatizing. I will never apologize for giving myself and others a voice. For those who have supported me even after this chapter thank you. **


	15. Chapter 15

Thank you guys for the support. I know it took a while for the update but enjoy.

* * *

Sam walked into the hospital room seeing Rachel and Kurt sitting on the small couch in the room and Santana laying against the bed.

"Any changes guys?"

Santana looked up and shook her head no. Sam sighed as Dr. Holiday walked into the room.

"Good morning guys. I have some good news. That MRI we took of her brain early this morning show a decrease in the swelling. Her vitals are great and her bruising is leaving. So I think it's time to wake her."

Sam smiled inwardly. "So she will be ok?"

Dr. Holiday shook her head as a Nurse walked in. "That's hard to tell. Some people wake up perfectly fine, while others are in pain, have amnesia. Sometimes they don't wake up at all."

Santana sighed. "Wait what do you mean sometimes they don't wake up?"

Dr. Holiday moved closer to the bed. "Sometimes the injuries the sustained are worse than we first thought and they do not make a full recovery or their body won't allow them to wake up."

Santana nodded as Dr. Holiday turned towards Nurse Rhodes. "Now Nurse Rhodes is going to put the meds in her IV, it shouldn't take longer than a few minutes for her to wake up. Sam took her hand saying a silent prayer that she would wake up.

Five minutes passes and Mercedes still wasn't awake. He began to pace. "You said a few minutes it's been five."

"I said it should take a few minutes, sometimes it takes longer. I know you are worried about her but give it a little long ok?"

Sam nodded watching the clock. He hated waiting. It felt like hours though it had actually only been minutes. Mercedes began to move slightly and Sam was back on her side.

"Mercedes?"

She moaned squirming on the bed. "My head hurts."

Dr. Holiday moved towards her. "Mercedes you are in the hospital. Can you open your eyes for me?"

Mercedes did as she was asked and squinted as the doctor put a light to her eyes. "Do you remember your name?"

"M-Mer-Mercedes. J-Jones."

She stumbled on the words. Dr. Holiday continued while feeling her neck. "Do you know the day?"

Mercedes shook her head.

"What is the last thing you remember?"

Mercedes eyes widened as she relived the horror. "I I w-was in a- a base-m-ment. And um. I don't know."

Sam moved closer to her. "They arrested Brianna and Kevin. Well Monster Truck. They can't hurt you anymore."

Mercedes nodded. "I'm sorry."

Tears welled up in her eyes. "I never meant to scare you guys. Its ju-just he said h- he would have k- k-killed you guys."

She cried harder as Sam wrapped his arms around her and Santana walked towards the bed. "Cedes you better never pull another stunt like that." Sam let her go as Santana pulled Mercedes into a hug. "I love you Cedes. I don't have that many people and you promised never to leave me."

Mercedes nodded. "I know. I am sorry and I will not do anything as stupid as I did today."

Sam held her hand. "Cedes it's actually about a week later."

Dr. Holiday stood up. "Two days after you were hurt. You were beaten pretty badly. We had to put you into a medically induced coma."

Mercedes sighed heavily. "Oh. When can I go home?"

Dr. Holiday sighed. "In a couple of days. I know you are anxious but we want to make sure we are sending you home in full strength or at least in stronger than you are now."

Someone knocked on the door and Mercedes looked up to see Quinn followed by an older woman. Sam jumped up. "What are you guys doing here?"

Mercedes cleared her throat. "Hi Quinn. Who is your guest?"

Sam sighed shaking his head. "This is not how I wanted you to meet, but um Mercedes Jones his is our Mother, Mary Evans. Mom this is Mercedes."

Mercedes smile went to a frown as she sat up. Her hands went to her hair. "I must really look a mess. I just. Uh."

Mercedes was speechless. When she thought about meeting his parents she was not in a hospital gown with no makeup and her hair in a ponytail. Sam walked close to her.

"You look beautiful. I know this isn't ideal but they are leaving tonight and I knew they really wanted to meet you."

Mary walked over to the bed. "Hi. I'm sorry to just spring up on you but, Sammy has said such wonderful things about you and well I just wanted to meet the woman who seems to have captured my son's heart. My husband Dwight wanted to come but I figured it would be better if it was just me."

Mercedes look towards Mary and nodded. Mercedes felt tears sting the back of her eyes as Mary walked closer to her. "It's ok. You look great. We don't want to keep you we just wanted to meet you before we left, and thank you for taking care of my son."

Mercedes looked down at her hands. "I haven't done anything."

Mary sat on the bed and held Mercedes hand. "I don't believe that. But listen to me when I say that I think you were brave protecting my son like you did."

Mercedes looked up at the woman. "But I put him in that situation. My past cause pain and I can't forgive myself for that."

Mary shook her head. "We cannot control what others do. Only what we do, you did what you thought was best. Well I just wanted to meet you. We will be back in a few weeks and I was hoping we could get to know each other better then?"

Mercedes squeezed her hand. "I would love that. I just hope I can heal soon."

Sam looked over to Santana and sighed. "Mercedes there is something I think we should talk about."

Mercedes stared at him while still holding Mary's hand. "Ok. Why do you look like it's something horrible?"

Santana sighed. "Mercedes, something happened to you in that basement. We don't."

She looked at Sam who was standing there lost for words. He shook his head. There was no way he could tell her. Dr. Holiday moved forward.

"Mercedes, upon your official exam, we found vaginal tearing and fluids."

Mercedes head whipped around. "What?"

"I'm sorry."

Mercedes gripped Mary's hand a little tighter. "No, y- you aren't saying what I think. You c-c-can't be saying that. Dr. I was a virgin. I."

Tears began to fall down Mercedes face. "No. No. NO!"

Sam was at her side as Mary tried to move. Mercedes held onto hand as she wiped the tears that fell. Santana stood with her arms folded and tears streaming down her face. "Cedes its going to be ok."

"No." was all the Mercedes could say. Dr. Holiday sighed. "We did everything we could to make sure you were ok. We gave you our standard Morning after meds, as well as tested you for and treated you for anything you may have picked up. Your results came back clean."

"I don't remember."

"We found traces of Propofol in your system, we think that is what you were given."

Mercedes sat in silence for a while. Mentally trying to deal with the situation at hand. She had lost her virginity to a man who took it but she couldn't remember it happening. So did that mean it really happened? She wiped her eyes and sighed.

"You know I am feeling kind of tired so I think I am going to close my eyes for a bit."

Sam looked at Santana and could tell they were thinking the same thing. This was the calm before the storm.

* * *

It had been a month since her attack, two weeks since she was released from the hospital, and Santana and Sam still acted like she was a fragile piece of glass. She could feel him staring at her through her kindle. She sighed. "Sam stop staring at me."

Sam sighed moving towards her. "I am just worried about you. You refused counseling, and you seem ok but I am worried about you."

"Sam I am fine."

He grabbed her hand. "Look I want you to be ok."

"Then stop treating me like I am fragile."

"I'm not."

Mercedes turned towards him. "Really? Then why haven't you kissed me since I have been home?"

Sam sighed, he figured she would be upset about it but he wanted to give her time. "I just didn't want to pressure you."

Mercedes leaned over to him and pulled her closer to him. She wrapped her arms around him and kissed him passionately. He gripped her thighs as she twisted her tongue around his willingly open mouth. Mercedes moved and positioned herself on Sam's lap. He moaned into her mouth as she began to grind against him.

Sam pulled his lips from hers. "Baby wait, I am enjoying this but we really should stop."

Mercedes bit her lip and she lifted his shirt rubbing her chest. "Sam I am feeling really, really, umm hungry right now. And I think I want to feast on you!"

She tried to pull his shirt over his head but he stopped her. "Mercedes seriously stop! This isn't you. You don't want this."

Mercedes stood up angrily. "How do you know what I want? You don't know anything."

She angrily pulled her shirt off. "I want you to feel like I have some control over my life."

Mercedes pulled him up to her and crushed her lips against his. She moaned into his mouth as she pulled him into the bedroom. Mercedes pushed him on the bed and got on top of him, she began kissing his neck as his hands roamed her body. Sam moaned as he caressed her skin. He really had the softest skin.

Her hands went down to his belt, but he stopped her. "Mercedes wait."

She twisted her hands around his and grabbed his wrist. She placed his hands onto her breast and smiled. "Sam, I am tired of talking."

Sam was tempted to give in. but he knew this wasn't right. He flipped her over and she smiled. "Oh you like to be on top huh?"

He grabbed her wrists and pinned her to the bed. "Mercedes this is not you. You don't want this."

"Or is it you don't want me." She said angrily. She pushed him off of her and grabbed her robe. "You don't want me because I am not worth it anymore."

Sam glanced at her confused. "What? What are you talking about?"

"No man is going to want a woman who was raped. I see the way you look at me. So why don't you dump me and get it over with."

Sam pulled her towards him and sat her on his lap. "Baby listen to me. I love you so much. I need you in my life. As much as I want this I know you don't. You wanted to wait."

"That was before, before that man took it from me."

"Mercedes." He wiped the tears that fell from her eyes. "I think you should see someone. You need to realize that yes something bad had happened. But, it wasn't your fault. I want to be with you and touching you, kissing you, seeing you makes it hard for me. You have no idea how bad I wanted to and still want to give in to you, but if I did that when you were going through this, then I am as bad as that jerk, and I love you too much to ever hurt you."

Mercedes pulled him into a hug. She kissed him as passionately as she could before pulling away. "What if this is really what I want?"

"IF you talk to someone and get the help you need, and you want this, then I will pleasure you from sun up to sun down."

She bit her lip feeling him beneath her. She smiled. "Well what if right now I am still very uh what was the word I used?"

"Hungry" they both said at the same time.

Mercedes straddled him while he was on the edge of the bed. "And if we can't play how grownups play because you want to make sure it's me wanting it and not the attack. How bout we play a little game of baseball?"

He began to grind on top of him again and let out a moan at the friction between her legs. Sam smiled opening the robe and kissing her shoulder. "Really? I was always so confused at the bases. Which one is first again?"

Mercedes took his lips onto hers and twisted her tongue around his. She pulled back and smiled. "That was first base. Second if I can remember is where you get to touch," she opened her robe. "These."

Sam smiled. "I really like second base."

He lifted her and laid her on the bed. He unclasped her front bra strap and his mouth went to her right nipple. She moaned as his tongue spun around it. He took her nipple in his mouth and let it out with a pop. Her hips thrust upward as he attacked her other breast. Sam let that one go with a pop and she smiled at him. "You know I am not sure going to third is smart but I think we can lead off of second."

She went down to his jeans and unbuckled them, she stuck her hand in them and grabbed his erection in her hand. Sam hissed closing his eyes. "I really love baseball. I think I may have to lead off of Second too."

Mercedes bit her lip. "You should I bet you would enjoy it."

His right hand went to her leggings and slid between her pantie and bare skin. She moaned loudly as his hand brushed against her center. She gripped him tighter as he entered a finger, then another. By the time he started rubbing her clit, she was working him over.

The feel of his fingers being inside of her, and her hand guiding his erection up and down was too much and he spilled his seed into his boxers and over her hand. He came down from his high more determined to finish the deed he started. He took her left breast into his mouth again as he worked his fingers inside of her faster. She bucked and moaned and he loved seeing her let go. He felt her tense up as her moaning turned into little screams.

"Oh God. Sam. I'm coming. Faster please."

That was the last things Sam heard before his ears were pierced with the sweet sound of her climax. Sam fell onto the bed and smiled. "That was an experience."

Mercedes smiled sweetly. "Yes it was, Baseball is one hell of a game."


	16. Chapter 16

Mercedes clasped her hands together feeling more nervous than she ever had. She sighed clearing her throat as Dr. Howell stared at her.

"I want to thank you for coming in here today Mercedes. My husband said you were referred by Dr. Holiday."

Mercedes nodded looking down at her hands. Dr. Howell cleared her throat.

"You know there are a lot of women who have been in your shoes. You are taking the first step at being here."

Mercedes nodded willing her eyes not to cry. She really didn't want to be here, she didn't want to talk, she just wanted to deal. Dr. Howell took of her glasses and sighed.

"You know Mercedes, you don't have to talk I get paid either way but you came here for a reason."

"I promised Santana and Sam I would come."

"Santana and Sam? They are your family?" Dr. Howell asked.

Mercedes sighed nodding.

"I have known Santana forever. Both our parents decided they didn't want us so we relied on each other. She is my sister."

"And Sam?"

Mercedes looked at Dr. Howell. "Sam is such a wonderful guy. He owns his own restaurant and had been there for me pretty much since we met."

Dr. Howell sat back in her chair and crossed her legs. "Why do you say that?"

"I met Sam after my fiancée and I broke up. I was crying and couldn't find my keys."

"So you rely on both Sam and Santana?"

"I do I guess."

"Is that why you went to meet that guy who hurt you?"

Mercedes nodded wiping her eyes. "He was going to let me go. But he said if I left he would hurt everyone I love. How could I just leave knowing that he was going to hurt or even kill my family and friends?"

"So you let him hurt and try to kill you?"

Mercedes folded her arms. "It was my fault right? Breaking up with Brian and falling in love with Sam."

"So Brain attacking you was your fault?"

"Everything is. I have known I was no good for a while now. Everything is just catching up to me. Karma I guess. So I just accepted the fact that this was what should have happened."

"That is no way to live."

"That's the way I live. I have feeling like this but what choice do I have? Everybody's life is better without me."

Dr. Howell clasped her hands together leaning forward. Mercedes was a self-abuser. She hurt herself before anyone else could. It wasn't rare to find self-abusers selfless and martyrs.

"Mercedes you are what I call a self-abuser. You have been verbally beat down so much that you feel like you want to beat everyone to beating you down. I have seen it hundreds of times, tell me about your parents."

"My mom met my dad when she was young. They got married and had me. When I was 10 he left her and me. I was really lonely not because my mom wasn't there but because she was crushed. She was still my mom and pretty awesome but she was also hurt that she dedicated her life to a man and he left her. Santana moved in when I was 14. Her parents kicked her out when she told them she was gay. When I was 16 my mom left. She sat me down and said that her life was cut short because she chose to marry my dad. If the age of consent is 16 then 16 year olds should know how to care for themselves.

She left me the house and gave me access to my trust early. I didn't even know my grandparents left me a trust fund. So Santana and I stayed in that house until we graduated, then we sold it and stayed in the campus dorms until we graduated from college."

"So you and Santana relied on each other?"

"Yes. I helped her when her parents kicked her out and she helped me when my mom left."

What about you're other friends?"

"Well Kurt and I became close because some kids were bullying him and I stopped it. Tina and I became close because she was shy and needed a friend. And Rachel well she was an outcast with big dreams. I helped her find her confidence."

"You seem to be focusing on everyone but yourself. Have you always done that?"

Mercedes sat back with a frown. "I dunno I guess so. It's better to help others then dwell on yourself."

"And do you still help people?"

"I guess. I always prefer helping others. I am the one everyone goes too when they need to talk or need help with something."

"And who do you go to?"

"No one they don't need to be burdened with my issues."

"SO you are telling me that you deal with your issues and everyone else's too?"

"Yeah. I guess." Mercedes stood walking to the window. "I don't get why we are talking about this anyways. Aren't we supposed to be talking about what happened?"

"I am more concerned with why it happened."

Mercedes sighed. "It happened because I messed with the wrong kind of guy."

"Let's get back to you. You say you deal with not only your issues but your friends issues too?"

"Yes I find it easier to deal with other's than myself."

"Why?"

"I hate talking about myself."

"But that is why we are here."

Mercedes turned back towards Dr. Howell. "Ok let's talk about me, my parents didn't want me so I figure the best way I can get my friends to stay is be there for them."

"Ah." Dr. Howell crossed her arms. "You put others first so you won't be alone, but the thing is how can you tell who your true friends are?"

Mercedes wiped her eyes. "I guess I won't know. But its better this way."

"Why because then you don't have to be alone?"

Mercedes nodded. "I guess."

"Mercedes Look, I understand that you like being there for people. Why don't you let them be there for you?"

"I let people be there for me."

"Without doing anything for them?"

"Sam is here for me and I have no idea why."

"He loves you."

"I don't know why."

Dr. Howell looked at her watch and sighed. "I think we should leave it at that. But I want you to talk to Sam. I want you to ask him what you do for him."

"What if he say nothing?"

"Then at least you will know."

Mercedes nodded standing. "Thank you Dr. Howell."

She extended her hands to Mercedes. "Same time next week?"

"Mercedes nodded again walking out the door.

* * *

Sam smiled as Mercedes walked into Southern Cuisine. He walked over to her and pulled her into a kiss.

"Hi baby how was therapy?"

"It was good."

"Well the lunch rush is over, you wanna go to my private VIP area and eat?"

"Can we talk first?"

"Sure baby."

Sam took her by her hand and led her to his office. She really loved his space. His office was huge with a mahogany desk and three leather seats. A tan sofa sat in the far end of his room and she walked over to it and sat down. She patted for Sam to sit next to her. He did and she sighed.

"Dr. Howell thinks I am a self-abuser."

Sam stared at her. "Self-abuser?"

"I put myself down before anyone else can. I do things for others to feel wanted."

"You don't think anyone would want you if you didn't?"

Mercedes sighed. "What do I do for you Sam?"

Sam glanced at her. "What do you mean?"

"I mean what do I do for you? You have been saving me from day one, so what have I done for you?"

Sam took her hand in his. "You don't realize how amazing you really are do you? Mercedes the moment I saw you there was something inside me that said "go talk to that woman'. And I did, it was the best choice I have ever made. I came here looking to start my restaurant but not to fall in love. See there was this girl named Marley who I was with for about four years. I thought she was my everything but then I found out that she had been with her ex and me at the same time. I was crushed. I felt like my life was over. So I came out here and wanted to start over."

Tears fell down Mercedes eyes as she listened. She hated seeing him so hurt.

"I promised myself I wouldn't be hurt again and I didn't want to open my heart up to anyone but the moment I saw you I realized that I had no control over my heart. You had from the first time you smiled at me. You had it from the first time you looked at me and I knew from the moment I saw you I was in love with you. You want to know what you do for me?"

Sam moved closer to her and wrapped his arms around her. "You taught me how to love again. You made me see a future again. Baby you are the air that I breathe. I can't make it without you. I need you I refuse to live without you. This is us."

He pulled her hand to his lips and kissed them. "You are beautiful and amazing. I love everything about you, it's kind of hard not to. What do I do for you?"

Mercedes pulled Sam closer to her. "You are the first guy to ever really see me. All of the things you said I do for you, you do for me and more. Sam I feel blessed to have met you. I feel blessed to have you as mines. You are everything to me."

She pulled Sam's lips to hers and gripped his hair. He returned her kiss pulling her up onto his lap. She wrapped her arms around his neck pulling him closer to her. "God Sam I need you so bad."

Sam pulled away from her. "Ok we need to stop because I am half a second from taking you on this could and our first time will not be on this couch."

She grinded on top of him. "Are you sure?"

Sam laugh smacking her butt. "You are starting trouble. Now come on and let's go get something to eat."


End file.
